Trust and Friendship
by MusicTeacher-gLeek
Summary: Completed! I hope you all have enjoyed my first fan fiction ever! I'm still shooting for 100 reviews!
1. The New Girl

Title- To Bloom Where You Are Planted  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter One- The New Girl  
  
Simon walked out of his fourth hour English class ready for lunch. That's when he caught sight of her. He could tell she was new by the way everyone in the hall seemed to stare. But Simon was staring for a completely different reason. She was beautiful, about medium height with medium length strawberry blond hair. Her eyes were a deep sea blue, the perfect color to get lost in.  
  
Simon snapped out of his daze just in time to see disaster strike. Josh Rhodes and his group of popular guys walked toward the new girl, blocking her path  
  
"Where you going sister?" he asked, sneering at her. She tried to keep walking but he stopped her, knocking her books to the ground. "I said where you goin?"  
  
"Just leave me alone please." she pleaded, bending down to pick up her books just as the bell rang. Everyone left the hall, kicking her things everywhere.  
  
Simon walked over as the hall began to clear. "Here, let me help you." He bent down and picked the last one up, handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you so much. I guess you're late to class now huh?"  
  
"No, actually I have lunch now. What about you?"  
  
"I have lunch now too. My name is Jennifer Baker. But you can call me Jen."  
  
"Names Simon Camden, care to join me for lunch?" he said, laying on the charm and topping it off with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Jen said, giving him a shy smile back and walking outside with Simon. They walked over to the grassy area in front of the school and sat down under a tree.  
  
"So, where did you move from? If you don't mind me asking." Simon asked, leaning up against the tree.  
  
"No, I don't mind. You're the first person who has asked. I moved here from Talbrook about a month ago. I got a job at Main Street Diner right when I moved, and I've been so busy settling in that I didn't have time to enroll in school until today."  
  
"Wow, Talbrook is pretty far from here. I've been there a few times with my dad. He's the minister at Glen Oak Community Church. Your and your family would be welcome to attend Sunday Services." When he saw that look in her eyes, Simon knew he had touched a sore spot with her. Quick Camden, change the subject.  
  
"So, how's your job going? Mr. Fredrickson doesn't seem like the best boss you could have."  
  
"He's ok, as long as you work hard. I don't mind working hard as long as I get a paycheck, but it's going to be even harder with all this homework I've been getting." she smiled at him, just as the bell rang ending lunch.  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you Monday at lunch?" Simon asked, eager to see this wonderful girl again.  
  
"No, you'll see me Sunday at Church." she said as she smiled and walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** How do you like the new and improved To Bloom Story so far???? Thanks Lucky Star for your imput, your the greatest!!! Please review guys, I want some encouragement!!! 


	2. Jen meets Lucy

Title- To Bloom Where You Are Planted  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Two- Jen meets Lucy  
  
Jennifer walked into the school just in time to hear her name called over the loudspeaker. She finally found her way to the office, and the secretary told her to have a seat. Oh great, she thought, in trouble my first day. After a few minutes the principal and another girl walked out.  
  
"Jennifer, I would like you to meet Lucy Camden. She's a senior this year and she will be your guide here at school. Lucy, this is Jennifer Baker." Principal Russell said as she turned around, leaving the girls alone in the office. Jennifer looked at Lucy.  
  
"I think I met your brother Simon earlier. We had lunch together." Jen said, not sure of what else to say.  
  
"Yep, Simon's my brother. One of them. So, this hour is your study hall, and I have peer counseling this hour. We can hook up whenever you want and talk or I can help you with your homework or anything."  
  
"Alright, actually all I want is someone to talk to."  
  
"Well, you've come to the right person. Let's go sit outside."  
  
The girls went outside to the same spot that Jennifer and Simon spent lunch. Jen let Lucy talk about her family, about her brothers and sisters and her extended family, which included one of her older sister's ex- boyfriends. Jen knew that she was going to like Lucy.  
  
"Well, the hour is almost over, and I've done most of the talking. I'm sorry if I bored you." Lucy said, smiling.  
  
"You're not boring at all. I'm the one that's boring. Your brother invited me to church on Sunday, and I'm going to ask off work so I can come." The bell rang.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you Sunday."  
  
Lucy watched as Jennifer walked away. She could tell there was something a little off about Jen, but she couldn't figure it out. She hoped that she would be able to make the new girl more comfortable, and maybe make a new friend.  
  
*********************************************************************** Thanks once again to Lucky Star. More to come soon. Review please :) 


	3. Church on Sunday

Title- To Bloom Where You Are Planted  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Three- Church on Sunday  
  
Jennifer walked up to the Glen Oak Community Church on Sunday morning. She had taken a shower that morning, and put on her best clothes, yet she still felt underdressed. Maybe I made a mistake coming here, she thought. Just as she turned about to go back to the Diner, she heard Simon call her name.  
  
"Jen, is that you?" She turned back around, Simon was walking towards her. Oh well, there's no turning back now.  
  
"Hey Simon, I hope I'm not too early."  
  
"No, it's good that you came early. Lucy and the rest of the family are inside. They all want to meet you." Simon replied.  
  
When Jen walked into the church, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She tried to mask her astonishment as they walked up to Simon's family. He turned to his parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad this is Jennifer."  
  
"Nice to meet your Jennifer, Lucy and Simon haven't stopped talking about you all weekend." Reverend Camden said, smiling at the young girl. Jen blushed.  
  
"You look very nice this morning Jennifer." Mrs. Camden said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Camden" Jen answered, feeling shy and awkward.  
  
Simon introduced Jen to the rest of the Camden clan. Matt, Robbie, and Ruthie seemed to like Jen, and the twins love everyone. Soon Jennifer was feeling more at ease with the family. People started filing into the church, so the Camdens took their seat at the front. Jen took her seat between Lucy and Simon as the choir began to sing.  
  
After a couple of songs, Reverend Camden began his sermon. This week it was over realizing that everyone is human. No matter if they are rich or poor, black or white everyone is human. They make mistakes, they go through rough times. But you just have to stick with them and help them out. Jen felt like Reverend Camden was talking only to her. It took everything she had not to cry during the sermon. When the sermon was finally over, she went out and stood at the front of the church with the rest of the Camden clan. Mrs. Camden walked over to her.  
  
"You're more than welcome to come over for dinner. There's more than enough room."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Camden. but I think I'll go on home."  
  
"No, come to dinner. Please Jen, it'll be fun. Please." Lucy begged.  
  
"Alright, Alright." Jen replied. She got into Lucy's car and they drove to the Camden house.  
  
When they got there Lucy gave Jen the full tour of the house, ending in Ruthie and Lucy's attic room.  
  
"My older sister Mary used to share this room with me, before she got sent to live with my grandparents. It was for the best." Lucy said, sitting on her bed.  
  
"You must miss her." Jen said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"I do. Did you have a good day?"  
  
"I really liked church, and your family is so nice. I didn't know I would make friends so fast here."  
  
"Well, us Camdens are the friendly type."  
  
Simon appeared in the doorway as Lucy spoke, staring at Jennifer as she looked up. "Dinner's ready. Mom said we should come downstairs." he blushed, realizing Jen caught him staring at her. The three of them walked downstairs. Simon and Lucy start to set the table, and Jen decides to help.  
  
"Jen, you don't have to help, you're a guest in our house." Annie objected, looking at Jen.  
  
"It's ok Mrs. Camden, I don't mind." she answered, carrying the plates into the dinning room. Soon the whole Camden family plus Jennifer sat down to the meal. Mrs. Camden was a good cook, so no one ever wanted to miss one of her meals, Jen found out. They talked and laughed. Jennifer enjoyed the converstation.  
  
"So, Jennifer, do you have any siblings?" Ruthie asked, trying to include Jen in the conversation.  
  
"No, I don't, my family is pretty normal. Nothing to talk about." Jen said, trying to get them away from her family. Annie saw that Jen was trying to change the subject, so she helped out.  
  
"So, anyone for dessert?"  
  
Of course everyone wanted dessert. Mrs. Camden's pumpkin pie was wonderful, and there wasn't a piece left afterwards. Jen stood up, getting ready to go.  
  
"Thanks for the meal Mrs. Camden, but I need to get back now." Jen stood up, pushing her chair in.  
  
"You're welcome any time Jennifer." Annie said, giving Jennifer a friendly smile.  
  
"I'll walk her out." Simon said, jumping up and walking into the entryway with Jen.  
  
"So, did you have a good time? I hope my family didn't overwhelm you. They are pretty nosy most of the time, especially Ruthie."  
  
"No, I loved your family. Even Ruthie. I might have to take your mom up on the offer to come back." Jen smiled at Simon. Oh gosh how he loved her smile. "Well, I need to go, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." Jen turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"I hope so." Simon whispered, closing the door behind him.  
  
*********************************************************************** Well, what do you think???? I like this version much better than my first.. Thanks Lucky Star!!!! ;) Please Review!!! 


	4. Wednesday, The Begining of the Perfect W...

Title- To Bloom Where You Are Planted  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Four- The Perfect Weekend  
  
The beginning of the week was great for Jen. She spent her lunches with Simon and her study halls with Lucy. Wednesday was the beginning of what would turn out to be the best weekend of Jennifer's life.  
  
~Wednesday~ As Jen walked to school that morning, the events of the week before flashed through her head. She smiled when she saw Lucy and Simon standing in front of school. They talked for a few minutes before the bell rang, then went there sepreate ways. The first 3 hours dragged by slowly, and Jen was glad when it was finally lunch time. She walked out to the courtyard and sat down, waiting for Simon. When he got there she hugged him and smiled.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"This week. Sunday. Everything."  
  
"Well, in that case I guess I'll invite you over more often." Simon said, smiling at her and sitting down. Jen sat down with him.  
  
"Your family is really great. Your parents are so loving, and your brothers and sisters are cool. I'm glad I got to meet them."  
  
"Yeah, my family is usually pretty okay. Mary's the only one that can be a jerk sometimes. But she's in New York."  
  
Both Simon and Jen ate their lunch, talking, laughing and flirting the whole time. The lunch bell rang, and Simon stood up. He helped Jen up, looking into her eyes.  
  
"You're really pretty." Whoops, Simon had said that out loud. He didn't know why, but he had. Blushing, he looked away.  
  
"Thank you Simon. You're not so bad yourself." He turned back in time to see her smile. Jen hugged him again.  
  
"We better get to class. See ya later." Jen said, letting go and heading to her study hall.  
  
He watched her walk off then quickly hurried to his class.  
  
In study hall Lucy came to visit Jen, and they decided to go sit on the steps in front of the school. Jen could tell Lucy had something on her mind.  
  
"Do you have to work tonight Jen?"  
  
"Yeah, until 9:30, why?"  
  
"Well, our community's chapter of Habitat for Humanity has a meeting tonight. I was gonna ask you to go, but I guess you can't."  
  
"I'm sorry Luce, you know I would go if I could."  
  
"I know, don't feel bad about it. Maybe you can come with me some other time."  
  
"I'd like that." Jen replied, just as the bell rang. Both girls said goodbye and walked to their next class. The rest of the day went by fast, and after school Jennifer hurried to her locker so she could get to work on time. She sighed when she heard Simon call her name. "Not now," she thought to herself as she turned around.  
  
"Hey Jen, listen I know you have to get to work so I'll make this fast. Do you think that you would maybe wanna..." Simon stopped, looking unsure.  
  
"C'mon Simon what is it, I gotta go."  
  
"Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow night and study?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. I have to go, see ya tomorrow."  
  
Simon smiled as he watched her hurry off. He stood in a daze until Lucy came up behind him. He didn't hear her call his name the first or second time.  
  
"Simon, hello. Earth to Simon."  
  
"What? Huh? Oh hi Luce, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, what's up with you? It's like you didn't even hear me."  
  
"Nothin'." What Simon didn't tell her is that he couldn't hear her voice over the beating of his own heart.  
  
Jennifer hurried to work after school, arriving just in time to put on her apron and help some customers who came in after school. The night seemed to go on forever, because Jennifer was one of only two waitresses that night. Finally 9:30 came and she could leave. She was wiping down the last of the tables when Lucy walked in.  
  
"Sorry, we're closed." Mr. Fredrickson said, giving her a dirty look.  
  
"It's ok Mr. Fredrickson; she's a friend of mine."  
  
"Well finish cleaning the dining room before you talk to your friend." he said sarcastically, heading off to the kitchen. Jennifer finished quickly, putting up her apron and the broom. She walked over to Lucy.  
  
"Sorry if I got you in trouble with your boss."  
  
"No, it's ok; he's always crabby. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a late dinner at Pete's Pizza?  
  
"Sure, let me go get my coat."  
  
Jen came out a few minutes later and they were off.  
  
When Jennifer and Lucy got to Pete's they sat down and ordered quickly.  
  
"So, how was your meeting? I'm still sorry that I couldn't go with you."  
  
"It was fine. Kinda boring though. How was work?"  
  
"Hectic, there was only one other waitress tonight. But I made it in one piece."  
  
"I bet it was. But I'm sure the money makes up for it."  
  
"What money?" Jen says laughing, as they get their pizza.  
  
Both girls talk about everything, really getting to know each other. Lucy told Jen about her best friend, Sarah, who was killed in a car accident while coming to pick Lucy up. Jennifer tells Lucy that she loves music, and that she used to play the piano and guitar. They both love to sing. Lucy looks at her watch and gasps.  
  
"It's almost 11!" she says, looking at Jennifer.  
  
"Yeah we better go, we aren't going to be much of anything at school tomorrow."  
  
"Nope, but it's only one day." Both girls grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Lucy dropped Jen off at her house which was near the Diner, then drove herself home.  
  
*********************************************************************** That's the end of the first part of chapter 4, the rest is coming soon I promise!!!! Review it and make me happy!!! :) 


	5. Thursday, Part two of the Perfect Weeken...

~Thursday~ The next morning Jennifer didn't want to crawl out of bed when her alarm went off. But she had something to look forward too at least. Her study date with Simon was tonight. She hoped that she would have as much fun with him as she did with Lucy the night before. Jennifer got ready and hurried to school, but she was still late. She slid into her first hour class just before the tardy bell rang.  
  
That day seemed to drag on forever. By the time Jennifer got to lunch she was tired and ready to go home. So tired in fact, that Simon beat her to their usual spot. She walked up to him slowly.  
  
"Hey, I didn't think you were coming."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really tired today."  
  
"Yeah, my sister told me what you guys did last night. She said she had fun." Jennifer nodded and let Simon talk. She ate her lunch pretty quickly, then sat back and enjoyed the casual conversation and the warm weather.  
  
"You haven't said much, are you sure your ok?" Simon asked her, looking concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing a nap in study hall won't fix." Jennifer said, just as the bell rang. "See ya tonight." she added before walking away.  
  
That day Jennifer and Lucy decided to stay in Jen's homeroom. They both were pretty tired so they didn't talk much. The hour passed slowly and they were both alittle more energetic.  
  
After school Jennifer and Simon met Lucy at the car and she drove them to the Camden's. The three of them walked into the house and heard Mrs. Camden playing the piano in the living room. They all went in to say hi.  
  
"Hey mom, that sounds really good." Simon said, hugging her. Then he dissapeared into the kitchen to get something to drink. Annie turned to the girls.  
  
"Well hello you two. How was school today?"  
  
"Fine, we were both pretty tired though." Lucy said, smiling at Jen and her mom. Jen smiled as well.  
  
"Yeah, but I think we'll be ok. How long have you been playing the piano Mrs. Camden?"  
  
"Well, I started when I was pregnant with the twins, it was sort of a pregnancy project. I stopped taking lesson's so I'm really not very good. Lucy told me you used to play. Wanna give it a shot?" Her eyes looked inviting. Jennifer decided there was no harm in it.  
  
For the first time in almost 2 years, Jennifer sat down at a piano. It felt like she had waited all of her life for the moment when she could play again. As soon as her fingers touched the keys she started to play a long, drawn out piece. It was slow and melodic in some places and in others fast and tortured. Annie and Lucy sat watching, mesmerized by the girls ability. Soon everyone that was home was in the room. Robbie and Matt were lurerd downstairs with the twins, and Ruthie and Eric arrived home as well. But Jennifer wasn't aware of her audience, only of the music that she had waited so long to play again. She finished the piece and turned around to see the whole Camden family watching her. She started to blush.  
  
"Wow, Jennifer. That was very, very good." Annie said, smiling at the young girl.  
  
"Very good. You really have a beautiful gift." Lucy said, still amazed at her new friends modesty. She had said she only played a little!!!  
  
"Where DID you learn to play like that?" Ruthie asked, walking closer to Jennifer.  
  
"Well, I took lessons when I was little. I had to stop taking them before I moved, so I'm a bit rusty."  
  
"It didn't sound like it to me." Matt said smiling. The whole family stood there for a moment, until Simon broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I think Jennifer and I have some studying to do."  
  
"Ok, you guys go ahead and go upstairs. Your welcome to play for us again anytime Jennifer." She just smiled and followed Simon to his room.  
  
Jennifer and Simon actually studied for most of the time, talking and laughing in between. They both had a science test the next day, and they studied for that the most. They were taking turns reading a story aloud for English when Jennifer happened to glance at the clock.  
  
"Simon, is your clock right?"  
  
"Yeah, its 6:30, why"  
  
"I was supposed to be at work at 6."  
  
Jen hurried up and gathered her things. She hurried downstairs, with Simon close behind her.  
  
"Tell your mom thanks for letting me come over. I had a great time"  
  
"Okay, I had a great time too." Simon said, but she was already out the door and running towards the Diner.  
  
Jennifer hated being late. What if Mr. Fredrickson fired her??? She didn't know how he was going to react. She walked in and went immediately to the back to get her apron. "Jennifer Baker!" Wow, he really sounded mad.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Fredrickson, I was studying for a test at a friends and I lost track of time."  
  
"So you were over at Camden's again were you? Why don't you just live there too!" Jennifer cringed, feeling all of the eyes of the Diner go on her.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Fredrickson, it won't happen again."  
  
And her boss really did make her sorry she was late. After her shift ended at 10, Mr. Fredrickson made her clean the whole Diner, alone. It was well passed midnight before she finally crawled into bed. Luckily she had finished all over her homework at Simon's. *********************************************************************** Part 3 of the weekend, with Friday coming up!!!! Jen's getting pretty close to the Camden's now, isn't she??? Hehe, review and make my day!!! 


	6. Friday, The Weekend Begins

~Friday~ The next day was Friday, and Jennifer was glad she didn't have to work. Her whole body ached from scrubbing the night before. She arrived just in time to get to her class, and didn't see Simon or Lucy either one.  
  
At lunch she met Simon in their usual spot. He had a sad, apologetic look on his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jennifer. I didn't mean for you to be late last night. We were having such a good time....."  
  
"It's alright Simon, it wasn't your fault," she said, hugging him.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asked as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. Mr. Fredrickson made me work late. I'm just glad I don't have to work tonight."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, do you have any other plans for tonight?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm guessing you have an idea?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, it's my mom's birthday tonight, and Dad is taking us all out to dinner. He asked Luce and I to invite you."  
  
"I don't know Simon, I mean, isn't it a family thing?"  
  
"Well yes, but my whole family loves you, and Lucy needs someone to play piano for her, she's singing for mom at the restaurant."  
  
"So basically your using me, is that right?" Jen said, standing up and laughing.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," he said smiling, "So will you go?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
The bell rang and the two departed. Lucy came and got Jen out of study hall, and Lucy saw the look of shame on her friends face as they sat down on the steps.  
  
"So, did Simon ask you about tonight."  
  
"Yes, and I told him I would go, but there's just one problem. I just realized I don't have anything nice enough to wear." Lucy thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh, that's no big deal. I'm sure we can find something of Mary's that will fit you."  
  
"Really? Oh thanks Luce your the best!" Jen said, hugging the older girl. Lucy smiled and they talked until the bell rang. Jen could hardly wait till that evening.  
  
Jennifer met up with Lucy and Simon when the school day ended. Soon they arrived at the Camden's, and Eric was waiting at the door.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come Jennifer. This will really make my wife happy."  
  
"No problem Reverend Camden, it's the least I could do for someone as wonderful Mrs. Camden." Jennifer said, following Lucy up the stairs so they could look for something to wear.  
  
After about an hour, Lucy had found a red dress that Mary had once wore that fit Jen perfectly. Lucy had settled on a nice black dress that fit her figure as well. Since the dinner was a surprise, Matt would be driving the family to the restaurant early and then Eric would drive Annie separately. The only other non-family member to attend was Robbie, and Mary would be the only Camden child not present.  
  
When Jen and Lucy walked down the steps Reverend Camden, Matt, Robbie, Simon, Ruthie and the twins were all standing by the door. Whistles erupted from the boys and it made both girls blush.  
  
"You guys need to get going, Julie and Hank will be bringing Annie home anytime now. See you at the restaurant."  
  
All the kids piled into the family's van, and drove to the fanciest restaurant in Glen Oak, which is located in the York Plaza hotel.  
  
They all sat down and ordered drinks, waiting axiously for Eric and Annie to arrive. Jennifer sat between Simon and Lucy, making small talk. A few minutes before his parents would arrive, Simon leaned over and whispered to his brother Matt.  
  
"Jennifer really looks pretty tonight, doesn't she?" He asked, his eyes shining.  
  
"Yes, she does. Do you like her Simon?"  
  
But Matt didn't get the chance to finish. Eric and Annie walked in just then, and all the kids all clapped and smiled.  
  
"Oh, this is so wonderful. How did you all plan this without me knowing."  
  
"It was easy. Just as long as we kept Ruthie quiet." Robbie said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, at least I can keep secrets now." The whole family laughed.  
  
"But the surprise isn't over Mom. Just sit back and enjoy." Lucy said, as her and Jennifer stood up and walked over to the stage. Jen sat at the piano and got ready to play, as Lucy announced what was going on.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, tonight is Annie Camden's birthday, and as her daughter I could think of no better present than to sing her a song. Along with my friend Jennifer on piano, I'm going to sing my mom's favorite song, the same song her mother sang to us Camden kids when we were little. I hope you enjoy, Happy Birthday mom."  
  
Jennifer slowly began to play, and Lucy began to sing.  
  
"When I fall in love, it will be forever. Or I'll never fall, in love In a restless world, like this is... Love has ended before it's began, And too many, of my kisses Seem to melt in the warmth of the sun. When I give my heart, it will be completely, Or I'll never give, my heart And the moment, I can feel that....... You feel that way too, I will give my heart to you."  
  
The crowd roared with applause as Jennifer played the last few notes of the song. Both girls received a standing ovation. As Simon stood and clapped he couldn't stand to take his eyes off of Jennifer. Annie stood and hugged both girls when they came back.  
  
"Thank you both, so much. That was beautiful Lucy." She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Your welcome Mom."  
  
"Jennifer, you played beautifully. You really do have a gift with music."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Camden." Jennifer blushed.  
  
They all sat and ate as a family, everyone enjoying themselves and reflecting on birthday's passed. Jennifer tried her hardest not to cry, feeling the love of the family envelop her. Matt noticed how often Simon snuck looks at the young girl, and smiled. "That little rascal's in love" he thought, smiling even more. "Good for him."  
  
The kids left early, at 8 o'clock, and let Eric and Annie stay behind and enjoy some drinks at the restaurant. Matt stopped the car in front of the Diner, letting Jennifer out there. Simon got out to walk her to her door.  
  
"Oh Simon, its ok, you don't need to walk me. I have to go to the Diner and ask Mr. Fredrickson a question anyway. Thank you though."  
  
Simon had a disappointed look on his face. "I just wanted to tell you that you looked absolutely gorgeous tonight." He blushed.  
  
Jennifer blushed too. "Thank you Simon. I'll see you soon, ok?" As she finished speaking she hugged him. He hugged her back and whispered goodnight before letting her go, and getting back into the van. Jen was glad he left fast so he couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Goodnight Simon."  
  
*********************************************************************** Touching huh???? I'm sure you guy's see a few things coming. This is a good creative burst for me. Saturday and Sunday soon. Review please!!!!! 


	7. Saturday, The Sleepover

~Saturday~  
  
Jen had to work the morning the next day. She was in a good mood, so Mr. Fredrickson had no complaints. But he did wonder why his usually gloomy waitress was so cheerful. All morning Jennifer kept getting big tips, and she didn't miss an order. Around Noon Mr. Fredrickson saw Lucy Camden walk in while Jennifer was in the back.  
  
"Jennifer, your Camden friend is out there to see you."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Fredrickson, I promise I won't take too long."  
  
"Just go ahead and clock out, you've done well today. I'll pay you for a full shift."  
  
"Really? Thank you Mr. Fredrickson." Jennifer rushed to clock out, and walked out to see Lucy sitting at the breakfast bar.  
  
"Hey, I hope I'm not going to get you in trouble."  
  
"Nope, Mr. Fredrickson let me go early. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much, I was wondering if maybe you would want to come sleep over at my house tonight? We could rent movies and eat junk food, and go straight to church in the morning."  
  
"Sure Luce, I'll go home and change, get some clothes, and meet you back at your house."  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun, but I'll wait and then drive you over." Jennifer looked a little uneasy.  
  
"Well, how about you go over and rent the movies while I'm getting my stuff, that way you won't be bored."  
  
"Okay, whatever you want." Lucy got up and walked outside and across the street. About twenty minutes later both girls met at the car. They both drove back to the Camden's, chatting away.  
  
The Camden house seemed empty that afternoon. Matt and Robbie were both at work, and Simon was out playing pool with his friend Nigel. Eric was in his office working on the next day's sermon, and Ruthie and the twins were upstairs. Annie was in the kitchen when the girls arrived.  
  
"Hey Mom."  
  
"Hey. I bet you two have a full girl's night planned." She smiles.  
  
"Just watching some movies after dinner, nothing too major. You could join us if you want."  
  
"I might just do that. How was your day at work Jennifer?" Mrs. Camden asked, knowing that having a job must be hard on the 15 year old girl.  
  
"It was good, I did so well Mr. Fredrickson let me go early."  
  
"Well, Ruthie and the twins are upstairs, and dinner isn't for a few hours. How about you girls help me make pies for the bake sale for church?"  
  
"Sure mom, that sounds like fun!" Lucy said, and the three of them got to work.  
  
Jennifer had fun with Lucy and Mrs. Camden making pies. Lucy and Jen got into a mini flour fight, that Annie tried unsuccessfully to stop. A few hours later when Simon walked in the back door, he saw the three of the laughing, covered in flour.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh, nothing really Simon." Lucy said, with a glint in her eye, she glanced at Mrs. Camden and Jennifer.  
  
"Oh no, I know that look." Simon started backing away, but Annie caught him as the girls covered him in flour. By the time they were don't he was laughing and covered with white like the rest of them.  
  
"I think you three should go upstairs and get washed up and ready for dinner."  
  
Both Lucy and Jennifer laughed at Simon as they followed him upstairs. It had been a fun afternoon. They changed clothes and went in to check on Ruthie and the twins.  
  
"Hey Ruthie, how are things going up here?" Lucy asked, looking at her younger siblings.  
  
"Pretty good, but I'm getting tired of talking to myself. When's dinner?"  
  
"Mom's almost got it ready now. Why don't you go downstairs, we'll get the twins ready."  
  
"If you really want to, they're all yours." Ruthie said, leaving the room before they could change there mind.  
  
Jen and Lucy helped the boys wash there hands and then took them downstairs, and everyone sat down to dinner. Robbie had just gotten home for work, but Matt wouldn't be home because he was working a double shift.  
  
"Would you like to say grace Jennifer?" Eric asked.  
  
"Ummm, I could. I've never really done it before."  
  
"It's ok, I'm sure you'll do fine." Robbie said smiling.  
  
"Ok, here it goes.  
  
Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful meal we have before us. Thank you for this wonderful chance for a family and friends to sit down to a home cooked meal. Lord, please bless the Camden's and Robbie, they have been very kind to me. Amen."  
  
Eric and Annie looked at each other, and around the table at their children. Each of the kids met their parents gaze.  
  
"Was that alright?" Jen asked, seeing the glances around the table. She didn't notice the tears in Annie and Lucy's eyes.  
  
"Perfect." Reverend Camden said, and he began to eat. Everyone eventually began talking and eating. A typical Camden family dinner. Afterwards Lucy took the twins upstairs to get them cleaned up while Simon and Jennifer helped Annie clear the table. Robbie had homework and Ruthie went up to her room. Eric said goodnight to them and went to work on his sermon some more. Lucy brought the twins back downstairs to Annie, ready to start her sleepover with Jen.  
  
"Do you need any more help Mrs. Camden?" Jen said, bring in the last plates.  
  
"No, but thank you Jennifer. You girls can put a movie in now if you like."  
  
The girls watched Gone With The Wind and Doctor Dolittle, then started on the third and best movie, Now and Then. Eric walked through the living room and upstairs to bed as they started the third movie. He was suprised to see Annie still awake.  
  
"Did Jennifer's blessing sound a little strange to you?"  
  
"Well, Annie, it may have sounded strange, but I think we are just looking for a problem."  
  
"It seems like Jennifer doesn't really have her own family life Eric, I mean, what if she is being abused or something?" Eric took Annie in his arms and held her.  
  
"We just have to wait and see if she says anything to us or one of the kids. I'm sure Lucy and Simon would tell us if she go into any kind of trouble.  
  
"I hope so Eric."  
  
Downstairs the girls were finishing the movie, both of them crying at the end.  
  
"Wow, I really love that movie." Luce said, turning it off.  
  
"Yeah, me too. We should go to bed, its late."  
  
"Yeah, we do have church in the morning after all."  
  
Both girls laid on the floor underneath the blankets, the house was dark and quiet.  
  
"You wanna hear something crazy? When Mary and I were little we used to sleep down here sometimes and pretend we were camping out. Gosh, it seems like such a long time ago."  
  
"You must really miss her Luce. I know I would."  
  
"Yeah. She was so great, athletic, pretty. She had a lot more boyfriends than I did. But then she started getting into trouble, vandalizing the school gym. She didn't want help. Mary ended up getting into big time debt, but she couldn't tell mom and dad the truth. I hated her for that, I hate people who lie. Don't you?" Jennifer didn't answer, so Lucy figured she was sleeping. She rolled over and fell asleep herself.  
  
Jennifer laid on her side in the Camden living room, tears streaming down her face, eyes closed.  
  
*********************************************************************** Why is Jennifer crying? What is going on??? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! The more Reviews i get the faster I post!!! 


	8. Sunday, The Truth

~Sunday~  
  
Lucy was still asleep when Jennifer woke up the next morning. She got up and went into the kitchen where Mrs. Camden was making breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Jennifer, I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"No, you didn't. Do you need any help?"  
  
"I think I've got it. Why don't you beat the rush to the bathroom now?" She smiled warmly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Jen walked upstairs and into Lucy and Ruthie's room, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. She grabbed her bag and headed for the shower. By the time she was finished, Ruthie and Matt were both waiting there turn.  
  
She walked downstairs to find Simon, Robbie, the Reverend and the twins all eating breakfast. Lucy walked into the kitchen at the same time Jen did.  
  
"Well, looks like your all ready to go." Lucy said laughing, "And I just got up."  
  
"Yeah, and your last in line for the bathroom too. I'm next." Robbie said, groggily. The rest of the bunch laughed.  
  
About an hour later the whole crew was standing outside the church, talking with various people. Simon stood alone, thinking about the past two days. He remembered how much fun Jen was at his mom's birthday dinner Friday night. He had told her just how stunning she really was, but since then they really hadn't talked. He decided to change all that. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Jen, how's it going?"  
  
"Good, I'm pretty tired though. Luce and I had a late night." Simon could tell Jennifer didn't really want to talk to him. There was an uneasy silence between them.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later." He said, walking off. "I knew I shouldn't have made a move, it was too soon." He mumbled to himself.  
  
When Simon left, Jen had to bite back tears. She had been ignoring him on purpose ever since Friday night. She knew that he liked her, but something held her back. Something she couldn't tell anyone.  
  
The whole Camden family, with the addition of Jen and Robbie, sat in the front of the church as services began. Jen sat on the end, with Lucy next to her. She listened intently to Reverend Camden's sermon that morning, and the last thing he said really caught her attention.  
  
"God forgives everyone, even when man can not. All you have to do is pray, tell Him what is on your mind, because He knows what's in your heart. When your mind is struggling with decisions you face, go to Him and ask for help. That is the first step."  
  
Reverend Camden led the church in a closing prayer, and everyone filtered out. Jen stayed behind a little while, telling Lucy she would be out shortly. She sat on the pew, resting her elbows on the back of the one in front of her, hands clasped tightly. Her lips moving slowly, with her eyes closed. Her tears hit the pew as she opened up to God.  
  
"Please, give me strength." she whispered, before slowly leaving the church.  
  
Lucy saw Jennifer coming towards her, and it looked like she had been crying. Lucy walked up to her young friend.  
  
"Jen, what's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
"There's something I have to tell you Lucy. It's important. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"  
  
"Yeah, we can go in my dad's office." Both girls walked inside and into the office, closing the door. Jennifer seemed hesitant to start.  
  
"Jen, what is it. You can tell me. Please" Lucy said, her voice shaking.  
  
"You said you hated liars Lucy, and I've been lying to you all along." The young girl began to cry. Lucy walked over to her, embracing her tightly.  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's alright. You can tell me the truth. It will be ok. I promise."  
  
"When I was little my mom was very abusive. My dad divorced her and took me with him. We lived a very normal life until about two years ago, when he died in a car accident." Lucy listened to her shaken young friend.  
  
" They sent me back to live with my mom, and she was still very abusive. She would use anything she could find to hurt me with, baseball bats, tire irons, and she had one of her many boyfriends beat me up whenever the mood struck. One day she got a hold of a carving knife, and stabbed me with it. That's where I got this." Jen lifted her shirt to reveal a five inch scar across her stomach. Lucy flinched.  
  
"I ran away after that and stayed in a homeless shelter in Talbrook. I hid there for about 5 months but one of her boyfriends spotted me. He told the shelter I was a prostitute, so they kicked me out and he dragged me back. I got the beating of my life. It took me 4 months to get well enough to escape again. That's when I came to Glen Oak." Jen stopped, catching her breath and wiping her tears.  
  
"All the shelter's were full, and I had no were to go. So I got a job at the Diner, and Mr. Fredrickson agreed to let me stay in a back storage room he doesn't use. That was the only way I could still go to school. I couldn't go to the system. I had no where else to go and no one to turn to. I'm 15, no one adopts 15 year olds, they just get passed from foster home to foster home, unwanted. If I wanted to make it in this world, I had to make it on my own. But now, I have you. That is, if you don't hate me by now."  
  
"No, Jennifer, please." Lucy went to her young friend, hugging her. She couldn't believe the horror this wonderful girl had been put through. They both cried in each others arms, finally breaking the embrace.  
  
"I'm sure my dad will help you out, maybe find room in a shelter or something......" Jen stopped her in mid-sentence.  
  
"No, Luce, you can't tell anyone. You just can't. I know your Dad would do anything to help but it will blow my cover. Before he could help me one of my mom's boyfriends would be here, she has ways of finding out where I am. Promise me you won't tell."  
  
"I promise Jennifer, I promise."  
  
*********************************************************************** Jennifer's secret has finally surfaced??? Will Lucy be able to keep this from her family?? Will Simon and Jen get closer or drift farther apart? What do you guys think of my fan fic so far? Please Review!!!! 


	9. Working Her Life Away

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter 5- Working Her Life Away  
  
The next week passed quickly for Jennifer. She was so busy with work and school she saw little of Simon, or Lucy for that matter. She felt bad, especially since Lucy had been so caring since she knew the truth. After she had finally told Lucy, a tremendous weight had been lifted off of Jen. She finally had someone she could trust, someone that she loved, almost like a sister.  
  
Ever since Jennifer had poured her heart out to her, Lucy had seemed distracted and moody to the rest of the Camden's. It was a big secret to keep, but she knew that she could do it for Jennifer's sake. Now that she knew Jen had no real family life, Lucy never hesitated to invite her over to her own home more often. But Jen had refused a lot, especially this last week.  
  
*  
  
** * It was a Friday night at the Diner, and an especially hectic one at that. In the past week two of the waitresses had quit, and three others were out sick. Mr. Fredrickson knew that Jennifer had nothing else to do, so she worked every night, from right after school until close, and most mornings from 5 am until she left for school. It was taking a toll on Jennifer's school work, and her personal life. She wondered how Simon must feel towards her, after she ignored him. But she had very little time to think about him right now. There was just too much to do.  
  
* ** * Sunday finally arrived, and Jennifer begged Mr. Fredrickson to let her off to attend church. Luckily, all of the scheduled waitresses showed up, and he let her go. But she had to be back at work at noon, and that was only fifteen minutes after church let out. When she got there Luce came running up.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't sure if you were coming. I haven't seen much of you lately."  
  
"I know, and I'm really sorry. Mr. Fredrickson has me working more hours because two of the girls quit. I don't have time for anything anymore." Just as they were talking, Simon walked past.  
  
"Hey Simon." Jen said, but it was half-hearted. He just kept on walking. Lucy could see that she was ready to cry.  
  
"He's been really cranky lately. Don't pay any attention. Let's go in and sit down."  
  
The service was lovely, as always. It brought tears not only to Jennifer's eyes, but now to Lucy's, knowing full well all the struggles her friend faced. As soon as the service ended Jen went up to Lucy.  
  
"I have to go, because I'm supposed to be back at work soon. Will you try to tell Simon I'm sorry, I know he probably won't listen."  
  
"Your right, but I'll try. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"See ya." * ** * Jen hurried back to work that day, and would spend all of her mornings and evenings working for the next week. She didn't think she would make it to church the following Sunday, and she was right. Around 7 am that Sunday morning she called Lucy on her break.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Lucy, It's Jen. I won't be able to make it to church, some of our girls are out sick again, and we are training a new waitress. I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. My parents will understand. See you tomorrow at school, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* ** * The next few days we just as busy as the last two weeks had been, but at least now relief was in sight. It was Thursday, and she didn't have to work again until Saturday, and Mr. Fredrickson had hired three new waitresses to replace the ones who had quit. She knew her first assignment would be to patch things up with Simon, if at all possible. Jennifer hoped beyond hope that Lucy had already started that project.  
  
*********************************************************************** I know this one is short, but I wanted everyone to get a glimpse into Jennifer's hectic world. It's also mainly a transitional chapter, so bear with me??? Is it horrible??? Give me some feedback :) Review PLEASE 


	10. As They Grow Distant

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Six- As They Grow Distant.....  
  
Walking to school Friday morning, Jennifer felt extremely happy. Happy that she didn't have to work as much, so she could spend time fixing things with Simon, and happy that she could just be herself around Lucy. Everything seemed to be going great now that she had revealed her secret to her best friend.  
  
Lucy saw Jen walking up to school and walked over.  
  
"Hey girl, how've you been?"  
  
"Better, Mr. Fredrickson finally hired some more help so I don't have to work every waking moment of my day. What about you?"  
  
"I can't complain."  
  
"That's good. Do you know if Simon's still mad at me? I really want to try and explain things to him."  
  
Lucy looked seriously at her friend, "Are you going to tell him about your mom?"  
  
"Not yet, I just want to work on getting our relationship back in shape."  
  
The bell rang, and both girls hurried to class. Jennifer thought about what to say to Simon all that morning, and when lunch arrived she hurried to there usual spot. But Simon didn't show up. Half of the lunchperiod was over before Jen spotted Simon walking down the sidewalk, away from her. She ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey Simon. Why didn't you meet me for lunch?"  
  
He kept walking, looking at the ground and away from her.  
  
"Simon, please don't ignore me. I......."  
  
"Why should I talk to you? Why should I meet you for lunch? You didn't seem too concerned about talking to or meeting me in the last few weeks." She could see the anger in his eyes, and a hint of sadness. Neither one of them noticed Lucy walk around the corner, then stop, not wanting to interrupt.  
  
"Simon, I'm sorry. It's just I had to work, two of the waitresses quit and everyone was sick and........"  
  
"You still made time to call my sister, spend time over with her. You didn't hardly say two words to me."  
  
"I'm sorry.....I couldn't....Simon...." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. The only way she could make him understand was to tell him the truth. She couldn't. Not yet.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Simon looked at Jen, his emotions racing. He was so angry, but he was really more hurt. How could he have been such a fool.  
  
"I forgot why I'm still standing here." he said sarcastically, and walked off towards his next class. Jen stood there, not able to move, and she saw Lucy walk from around the corner. They hugged, and Jennifer cried.  
  
"He hates me, and I can't fix it. There's nothing I can do."  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, just give him some time. Let's go inside."  
  
Both Lucy and Jen walked inside, and the rest of the day went as normally as it could. Jennifer went "home" to her room and sat alone, thinking about Simon and what he really meant to her. That night she fell asleep early and dreamt of Simon and Lucy, her two very best friends.  
  
*********************************************************************** Another shortie. A big thanks to Doyles-always, thanks to your reviews I am staying motivated!!! It's good, I'm turning out about a chapter a day. I hope you guys like this one. Review more!!!!!!!! 


	11. Trouble in Camden Paradise

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Seven- Trouble in Camden Paradise  
  
Lucy was silent as she drove home that night, with Simon in the car. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him "Hey, she has a really tough life". But she had promised not to say anything about Jennifer's troubles, and she wasn't about to break that promise. They arrived home, and Simon just sat there, looking at Lucy.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"I'm guessing Jennifer went crying to you about today. You haven't said a word to me."  
  
"Yes, she told me what happened. I think your overreacting." Lucy said sternly.  
  
"Oh gee Lucy, that's real nice. I see how you are. Who's more important, your brother or Jennifer?" Lucy didn't say anything. Simon just looked at her, with tears in his eyes. He stormed out of the car, into the house and upstairs to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy didn't try to talk to Simon for the rest of the afternoon, and at dinner Annie noticed the tension between the two.  
  
"Lucy, Simon, is there something going on between you two?"  
  
Simon glanced at Lucy, giving her an evil look, "No, why?"  
  
"Lucy?" Annie asked, looking her daughter in the eyes. Lucy doesn't say anything, looking from Simon to her mother.  
  
"May I be excused?" Simon said, anger in his voice.  
  
"Simon, you and Lucy need to work things out, whatever's going on..."  
  
"I asked to be excused!" Simon said, louder this time, standing up. Annie, Eric and the rest just stare. Simon storms off, and they hear his door slam.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, we had a little bit of a fight today, he's still really angry." Lucy apologized, looking around the table. The family finished their dinner in silence.  
  
After dinner, Lucy was in the house alone with Simon. He hadn't come out of his room since dinner and she would confront him as soon as she finished the dishes. Her parents had left a few minutes ago to visit her Aunt Julie and uncle Hank, along with the twins. Matt was studying at the library, and Robbie had a date. Ruthie had gone to study with her friend Sara. Lucy went upstairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away." Simon's voice filtered through.  
  
"No." Lucy said, opening the door.  
  
"Man, can't I have privacy in my own room?" Simon yells, giving Lucy a disgusted look.  
  
Lucy got angry and started yelling, "No, you can't. Jen was trying to apologize to you, and you yelled at her, you didn't even let her finish! Simon Camden, I thought you had a heart, but if you saw her face when you left then I'm convinced you don't have one at all!" She stormed off without so much as a glance back at her brother.  
  
Simon just sat there, completely dumbfounded and feeling like an ass. Why did I let my anger get out of control? Why did I do that to Jennifer? Especially when I feel the way I do about her. He pushed those thoughts from his head. We need to be friends first, he reminded himself, and I'll have to see if she wants that anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy went downstairs and out the back door, getting into her car. She needed to talk to Jennifer, and knew exactly where to find her. Ten minutes later Lucy pulled up to the Diner, and walked inside.  
  
"Is Jennifer here?" She asked the owner, Mr. Fredrickson politely.  
  
"No, I sent her on an errand for me. She should be back in a few minutes if you want to wait."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll find her myself, thanks." She drove off, driving down one street then the next, finally passing Jen as she walked toward her. Lucy needed to turn around, and did so a few blocks up. When she finally caught up with Jen again what she saw stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Lucy didn't know she could park her car that fast. She jumped out, yelling Jennifer's name as she watched as a stranger choked her best friend. He saw Lucy running towards him, and quickly dropped Jen on the concrete, running away down an alley and into the night.  
  
*********************************************************************** It's been alittle while, but I had a term paper to do. I want to start on another fic, but not until I get some more reviews from this one. I know Doyles-always will be happy.....:) Review please! 


	12. When the Night Gets Cold

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Eight- When The Night Gets Cold...  
  
"Jennifer, Jennifer!" Lucy yelled as she ran down the sidewalk towards her. When she got there she kneeled down, taking the young girl in her arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" She said frantically, almost in tears.  
  
"I'm all right Luce, just a few cuts and scrapes." Jen said, looking at her scraped up hands from hitting the pavement.  
  
"Who was that? Did you know him?" Jen didn't answer, and looked away.  
  
"Jennifer, you do know him. We need to tell someone. You're in danger."  
  
"No, Lucy. No. I'll be all right." Jen said, standing up with her friend's help.  
  
"Get in my car. I'll take you back to the Diner." Both girls got in and they started the drive to the Diner. Neither one said a word. When Lucy parked the car by the curb, Jen could see tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Luce, please don't cry. I'm fine, really."  
  
"I'm so worried about you Jen. What if he comes back? We need to tell someone, anyone. My parents would be able to help. If you would just let me try."  
  
"NO! Didn't I make it perfectly clear before! My mom already found out where I am, and sent him here! If I tell anyone else and he finds out...I don't want to think about what will happen to me." Lucy hugged Jen, trying to calm her fears. They hugged for a long time.  
  
"Please Luce. You promised." Jen said in-between sobs.  
  
"I know, I know. Shh, everything will be all right. I'll figure something out."  
  
"Thank you Lucy. I'm glad I can trust you."  
  
Jen let her friend go and hurried into the Diner, and apologized to Mr. Fredrickson for her tardiness. He yelled at her alittle, but cut her some slack when he noticed she had been crying. Jen was sent back to do the dishes for the rest of the night.  
  
Lucy couldn't take her mind off of the days events. First, Jennifer and Simon had fought, then her and Simon. Before she had left the most important thing to her was making sure Simon and Jennifer became friends again. Now, she was worried about her friends life. She needed to do something, even if it meant Jennifer would be mad at her. What it would be, she didn't know.  
  
*********************************************************************** I know this one is short, but I meant to do that!!! Hehe, sorry it took so long to update this time, damn term paper. Anyway, thanks for all of the positive reviews, please keep doing so! I hope this chapter is the quality of the previous ones. New chapter coming soon!!! 


	13. All's Well That Ends Well

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Nine- All's Well that Ends Well  
  
Lucy was lost in her own thoughts as she walked inside, and at first she didn't notice Simon sitting on the steps.  
  
"Luce." He said softly, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"Oh, hey Simon."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you today. I've been thinking about things all night. I was really mean to Jennifer, and I shouldn't have been. She's been through a lot, having to work all the time. I should have been there for her but I wasn't." Lucy could tell her brother was being hard on himself, and she hugged him.  
  
"It's okay Simon, I forgive you. And I'm sure Jennifer will too."  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Well, why don't we find out so you can sleep better tonight," Lucy said, holding up her car keys.  
  
"Thanks Luce." Simon said as they walked out the door.  
  
Simon opened the door to the Diner. It was 11:58, two minutes before closing. Lucy said she would wait in her car. Mr. Fredrickson walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Simon, we close in 2 minutes, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I came to talk to Jennifer if I could, is she still here?"  
  
"She's in the back doing the dishes, your welcome to join her." he said grumpily as he went back to sweeping. Simon went through the doors and saw Jennifer leaning over the sink towards the back of the kitchen. She turned around when she heard the door shut.  
  
"Simon, what...what are you doing here?" Jennifer said, drying her hands on her apron.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that.... Well I wanted to..." he walked closer to her, "I'm sorry for today and, well, I don't have to work, so I don't know how hard it is. It's not your fault two people quit and you had to cover. I should have been more considerate." He looked at Jennifer with a weak smile on his face, and continued, "You have always been a great friend to me, and a great person. You didn't deserve what I did to you today. I hope we can still be friends." Jen had tears in her eyes as he finished.  
  
"Thank you Simon, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She said, then she hugged him. He couldn't believe she was hugging him, "and of course, I forgive you."  
  
"So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Simon said, with his arms still around her, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, wanna meet up for lunch?" She asked, looking straight into his beautiful gray/blue eyes.  
  
"Yes." He said, his hand slowly stroking her cheek.  
  
Simon let her go and walked out, smiling.  
  
*********************************************************************** Another nice, short chapter. Those of you that read the old one may find that familiar, I changed alittle bit of it though. Sorry for the short chapters, there will prob be one more before I get to the big ones again. Please keep the reviews coming!!! 


	14. Sleepless in Fort Camden

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Ten- Sleepless in Fort Camden  
  
When Simon arrived home he said goodnight to Lucy, then went into his room to get ready for bed. He was happy, happier than he had been in weeks. He was so glad Jennifer had forgiven him, he didn't know what he would do without her.  
  
When Simon had first noticed Jen in the hallway, he had seen how beautiful she was. Her strawberry blond hair and piercing blue eyes had caught his attention. But as he got to know her, he found that her personality matched her looks perfectly. She was so kind and thoughtful, more than he had ever been. She was always helping him, or his siblings, or even his parents when she was there. She worked all the time, but never once had she complained to him about it. Simon realized his true feelings for Jennifer the night of his mothers' birthday, but when he thought about it Jen had been on his mind since the day they met. He only hoped that she felt the same way about him, because he knew he couldn't live without her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucy snuck into her room, trying not to wake Ruthie. She got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. But she knew it would be hard to sleep after the day she had.  
  
Lucy was very glad that Simon and Jennifer had made up, but she was worried too. She couldn't help but notice the way Simon looked at Jen, or the way Jen tried to hide her feelings for Simon. Luce knew that eventually they would get together, it was inevitable. She knew that Jen didn't want anyone to know the truth, especially Simon. Lucy thought back to that evening, and she began to cry. Seeing that man choking Jen was too much for her to deal with. She wanted to tell someone, she needed to. She didn't want Jen to be mad, but it would be better if she told. Thinking about breaking her promise made her cry harder.  
  
"What are you blubbering about?" Ruthie said, turning over and facing Lucy.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up Ruthie, go back to sleep."  
  
"No, tell me. Please. Something must be really wrong." Ruthie got up and sat on the edge of Lucy's bed, looking concerned.  
  
"I can't tell you Ruthie. I wish I could. But I made a promise to a friend and I just can't."  
  
"It must be Jennifer, right? It has to be. Luce what is it, I've noticed there is something different about her."  
  
"I told you, I can't say. I don't want..." Lucy's voice trailed off.  
  
"I won't tell, Lucy, please. Get it off your chest."  
  
Lucy told Ruthie everything. About Jennifer's dad dying and her mom being abusive. Ruthie sat there and listened to it all, shocked at the hard life Jen had.  
  
"She's really living at the Diner?"  
  
"Yes, she is. Tonight someone attacked her on the street; luckily I drove up and saw it. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't."  
  
"We should tell Dad Lucy. You and I both know that would be the best."  
  
"Ruthie, we can't. Please. Give me some more time to talk to Jen. Maybe I can get her to tell dad herself."  
  
"All right, I won't tell. But Luce?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If something else happens, please tell Dad. For Jennifer's sake."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
The sister's hugged, and Ruthie went back to her own bed. Lucy slept easier, for the time being.  
  
*********************************************************************** Well, this one isn't as short as the last two, but its not long. I like this chapter, it foreshadows some of the things coming. I thought it had a good title too. But that doesn't matter, what do you think!!! Is it up to the rest of my work??? Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. I Think She Likes Me

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Eleven- I think She Likes Me  
  
The next morning at breakfast Annie Camden noticed that 3 of her children seemed to be in deep thought. Lucy looked calm yet on edge at the same time, as if she had an important decision to make. Ruthie looked like she was keeping a secret, and luckily none of the children noticed it like Annie did. Simon had a dopey grin on his face, and was in the best mood he had been in ages. His was easy, he was in love. After what happened the night before, she guessed it was Jennifer. The thought of her son dating Jennifer made her smile. She really liked that girl.  
  
Lucy drove Ruthie to school and dropped her off, and then she headed to the high school. Simon got out, and saw Jennifer walking into school. He hurried and caught up with her. "Hey" he said, smiling at her as he walked beside her.  
  
"Hey" she said back, "You seem happy this morning." Jen smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad we are friends again. I was worried that you would hate me after what I did."  
  
"There is no possible way I could hate you Simon. I like you too much." She blushed, then quickly added," Where's Luce?" just as she walked up.  
  
"I'm glad you two finally worked things out, I was beginning to get worried." she said, smiling at Jennifer, then she added, "Simon, can I talk to Jen for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, see you at lunch." he said to Jen, and smiled, rushing off into the school. Lucy waited till he was out of earshot to speak again.  
  
"You haven't had any more run ins with him have you?" Lucy asked, looking a little worried.  
  
"No, I haven't. I'll be fine, trust me. You didn't tell your parents did you?" Jen said, looking at Lucy with trusting eyes.  
  
"No I didn't." Lucy looked away, feeling guilty for telling Ruthie. The bell rang just then. "I'll see ya later." Jen said, hurrying to class.  
  
"Yeah, talk to you then." Lucy said as her friend rushed off.  
  
The day seemed to go by so slow. Simon daydreamed in every class. He kept picturing Jen in his mind, smiling and talking with his sister. He had thought the first time he saw her that she was the one, but now he knew so. When the bell rang for lunch he hurried to his locker. He saw Jennifer walk up to hers down the hallway, and suddenly Lucy was behind him. Lucy noticed how Simon looked at Jennifer. He blushed when she caught him staring.  
  
"Don't say anything to her, please?" Simon asked her with wide eyes.  
  
"I won't, what are sisters for?" Lucy answered, smiling, then hurried off to her class.  
  
Simon hurried down the hall and caught up with Jennifer. They were headed outside, but saw that it was raining. "It's ok" Jen said, " we can go to the cafeteria."  
  
They walked in and sat down. Simon was so happy that they were talking again. He loved the way her mouth moved, her smile, everything about her. It took everything he had not to ask her out right then. Simon wanted it to be perfect.  
  
Simon's thoughts were interrupted when a group of guys from Simon's grade walked over to the table. They looked at Jennifer sneering.  
  
"What's your problem?" Simon asked, getting defensive.  
  
"We don't have a problem; we're just looking for a good time. Someone told us we could find one right here" said the ringleader, Josh, looking down at Jennifer.  
  
"Why don't you jerks get out of here, before I make you." Simon said, standing up next to Jennifer.  
  
"Simon, its ok they..." Jen started to say, but Josh cut her short.  
  
"Oh, I see Jennifer here forgot to mention to you that she's a whore." Josh said, his eyes glowing with hatred. When he saw the look of horror in Simon's face, he added, "Looks like your new girlfriend here hasn't been telling you a lot of things about her past."  
  
Jennifer jumped up, knocking the chair over and almost knocking Simon over as she rushed out of the cafeteria, down the hall and out into the rain.  
  
*********************************************************************** Thank you all for your continued support!!! I'm VERY SORRY for the delay, its just that I have my solo and ensemble comp. coming up, so I've been practicing my instrument all the time. I will post the other half of this part soon though, I promise. Please keep reviewing!!! 


	16. I Think He Likes Me

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Tweleve- I think He Likes Me  
  
LSimon watched Jennifer run out, in tears. He walked over to Josh and grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
"If you say one more word I'm gonna..." he started.  
  
"Your gonna what, preacher boy, tell your Daddy?" Eric teased.  
  
Luckily Simon saw the principal walking towards the table through the crowd that had gathered. No matter how much he wanted to punch him right now, it wasn't worth getting kicked out of school. He let Josh down, shoving him back in the process.  
  
"Your not worth it."  
  
Simon ran out of the cafeteria, down the hall and out of the doors just like Jennifer had done only a few minutes ago. He saw her running across the grassy area next to the school. He took off, racing after her. Once he caught up he grabbed her, spinning her around. She was crying, oh he hated that. He immediately wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"I didn't..... I'm not......please..." Jen sputtered out between her tears.  
  
"I know, shhhh, I know your not. It's ok, shhhh" Simon said, holding her in his arms as the rain poured down.  
  
After a few seconds Simon said, "Lets go inside, I'll have Lucy drive us to my house to get dried off."  
  
"I can't I have to work Simon." Jennifer said, her teeth chattering.  
  
"We'll fix that. Don't worry." he said, putting his arm around her as they walked to the school.  
  
When Lucy's car pulled up into the driveway Annie Camden opened the door. Lucy had called her ahead of time to tell her that they were coming home, and why. She had called Eric at the church, and asked him to call Mr. Fredricks and tell him Jennifer would not be coming to work that evening. Simon and Jen walked in first, dripping wet, their clothes soaked through. Lucy wasn't very wet, and she took Jen upstairs to her room and got her some warm dry clothes. Simon went to his room and changed as well. Both of the tired teens brought the sopping clothes downstairs for Annie to wash and dry. In the meantime she had made all three of them some Chicken Noodle Soup.  
  
"Just so you know Jennifer, Reverend Camden called your boss, Mr. Fredricks, and told him you weren't coming in tonight. He explained to him that you felt a cold coming on and wanted to rest at our house so you could get over it." Mrs. Camden told her.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Camden, you didn't have to do that." Jennifer said, taking another bite of her soup.  
  
When all three of them finished eating the soup, Annie sent Simon and Jennifer into the living room with strict orders to cover up and rest. Lucy offered to go get Ruthie to save her mom the trouble. When Lucy left Jennifer and Simon were on the couch, watching TV. Simon couldn't help but stare at her, and Jen turned around and caught him. He blushed.  
  
"What?" she said, smiling.  
  
"I....um well your.... I mean." Simon stuttered.  
  
"Shhhh." Jennifer said, then she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
Simon sat back after the kiss, he couldn't believe she had just kissed him. Jennifer was equally surprised that she had kissed Simon. He was the first to speak.  
  
"Your so beautiful, and smart, and funny, and loving. What I'm trying to say is, Jennifer will you.... "  
  
"Be your girlfriend? Yes Simon."  
  
*********************************************************************** Well how was that for the moment you've all been waiting for???? Hehe, please review more guys, I don't think anyone reads it anymore. C'mon Doyles!!!! HEHE 


	17. The Truth Comes Out

Authors Note: Hey Guys, I'm so so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My life got pretty hectic, and I kinda had a bit of writer's block. I'm back now, hopefully to my old self. Please review this next chapter so that I can keep my spirits up. I hope to finish all 23 chapters of this fic and start on the sequel before June. Thanks for the support!!!!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen- The Truth Comes Out  
  
By the time that Lucy got home from picking up Ruthie, Eric had gotten home and Annie was starting dinner. Matt and Robbie were home as well, and had been filled in on the events of school that day. Lucy had told Ruthie on the way home. They both walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey guys, how ya feelin" Lucy asked, looking at them.  
  
"Better" Simon said, smiling at Lucy. Then he looked at Jennifer. Lucy knew something was up.  
  
"Okay you two, just spill it already," Ruthie said. She never was one to keep anything in was she?  
  
"Well, Jennifer and I are, well....kinda going out." Simon said, blushing.  
  
"As in....boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ruthie asked, and Jen nodded.  
  
"Well, its about time!" Lucy said, forcing a smile.  
  
By the end of dinner everyone knew that Simon and Jennifer were going out. Annie and Eric were both happy, yet leary about the match. They knew something was up with Jennifer, but they didn't know anything about it. Lucy seemed happy too, but she knew that Jennifer needed to tell Simon her secret, before he found out some other way.  
  
That night Jennifer slept in Lucy and Ruthie's room. She wanted to ask Luce what she thought about her and Simon, but Ruthie was there. She lay awake thinking about it long after she thought the other two had went to sleep. She finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
  
But Ruthie was far from asleep. How could she keep Jennifer's secret after all that happened that day? Oviously someone at school found out about some of her past, and might let it leak that she was staying with the Camdens. She didn't want her family to be in danger, and she wanted Jen to be safe. She feel into an uneasy sleep that night.  
  
The next day was Saturday, so all the kids slept in. Ruthie was the first one in Jen's room that woke up, and she got up and went downstairs without disturbing Lucy or Jen. A few minutes after she left, Lucy was awake.  
  
"Jen, are you up?" Lucy asked, sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up. Why?" Jen asked, sitting up as well.  
  
"Was it just me or did Ruthie sound like an elephant stampede?" Lucy said, giggling. Jen just laughed with her, then got up and sat on Lucy's bed.  
  
Eric was sitting at the kitchen table when Ruthie came downstairs.  
  
"Good morning Ruthie. Your up early."  
  
"Actually, I didn't sleep to well. Do you think I could talk to you and mom in your office?"  
  
"That serious huh? Well all right." Eric said, as he and Annie walked into the office with Ruthie. Eric sat down behind his desk, and Annie sat in the armchair. Ruthie paced, unsure of how to start. She sat down and began to cry in frustration, something she rarely does. Annie and Eric looked at each other, then at Ruthie.  
  
"It's alright Ruthie, you can tell us," Eric said softly.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Lucy told me something about Jennifer. She trusted me to keep the secret, but I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Well Ruthie, that's up to you. You don't have to tell us." Annie said.  
  
"Yes, I do. If I don't I won't be able to live with it."  
  
"Go on Ruthie, tell us then."  
  
"Jennifer is a runaway. Her dad died two years ago, so they put her back with her mom. But she was abusive to Jen, and so were her mom's boyfriends. So Jen decided to leave and go to a shelter, but her mom's bf found her and got her kicked out. Then they beat her up real bad." Ruthie had to stop, she was crying and shaking too much. Annie went over and hugged her, wiping her own tears off of her face. Ruthie struggled to continue. "After she recovered from that beating, she ran away again. To Glen Oak, and got her job at the Diner. She lives in a back room Mr. Fredrickson doesn't use. Lucy went to talk to her at the Diner one night and she had to jump out of her car to save Jen from an attacker. Jennifer told Lucy it was her mom's boyfriend. She made Lucy promise not to tell, but she told me. I know Luce may hate me for this, but I'm worried about Jennifer, I had to tell."  
  
"You did a very brave thing Ruthie. And it was the right thing. I'll try and talk with Jennifer tonight." Eric said, looking at his youngest daughter, proud she told him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to tell him Jen."  
  
"I know I do. But it can wait a little longer. Do you think you can keep my secret for another week or two?" Jen said, teasing Lucy. Lucy tried to hide the guilty look that spread across her face.  
  
"Ahhh... sure I can." She said. Jen stood up, grabbing her things.  
  
"Well, I better get going. I have to be at work in 20 minutes."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at church tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Jen said, and she went down the steps, running into Simon on her way.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both say, at the same time. (How cute!!!)  
  
"Your leaving for work already?" Simon askes, smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"I have to be there in 20 minutes."  
  
"My sister could always take you, I mean, so you don't have to walk the whole way."  
  
"Its alright, I like to walk. So I guess I'll see you at church in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiles with a goofty grin as Jen turns to go, he grabs her arm gently, "Jennifer?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He kisses her gently on the lips. "Goodbye." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What do you guys think??? please review 


	18. Reverend Camden to the Rescue

Chapter Fourteen- Reverend Camden to the Rescue  
  
Reverend Camden was sitting at his desk staring off to space when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Eric, it's Annie. Are you busy?"  
  
"No, is there something you need?"  
  
"I've been thinking about Jennifer all day, and I'm really afraid that she's in danger."  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
"When are you going to talk to her?"  
  
"Right now. Goodbye."  
  
Eric hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, and his Bible. This could be a long visit. He drove to the Diner and walked in. He saw the owner, Mr. Fredrickson standing behind the counter and walked up to him.  
  
"Hello Mr. Fredrickson, by any chance is Jennifer here?"  
  
"Yes, her shift just ended. Would you like me to get her for you?"  
"That would be great thanks." Mr. Fredrickson disappeared into the kitchen and the Reverend stood there nervously. He wanted to help Jennifer so bad, but he wasn't sure how he would handle it yet. When she walked out into the Diner his heart sunk, because he now knew the horrible truth of her past.  
  
"Hi Reverend. Mr. Fredrickson said you wanted to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes Jennifer. Is there anywhere we could go and talk in private?"  
  
"Well, we could use Mr. Fredrickson's office, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Right this way." Jen lead the way to the back office. Since the moment she saw Reverend Camden, she knew that he knew the truth. So Lucy had caved. She was afraid of that. Jennifer reminded herself never to trust someone again. They walked into the office and shut the door.  
  
"Jennifer, first of all I want you to know that you're safe with my family and me."  
  
"She told you didn't she, Lucy told you about me."  
  
"Actually no, Lucy told Ruthie about you. But Ruthie was worried so she came to Annie and I."  
  
"So everyone knows now?" Jennifer said, getting a little angry, "What am I going to do? They're going to find me, I know it."  
  
"Everyone doesn't know. Just Annie, Lucy, Ruthie and myself. We didn't tell anyone else, not even Simon."  
  
"That's the way I want it, I don't want him to know yet."  
  
"I understand that Jennifer, but right now the most important thing is your safety."  
  
"My safety? I would be safe if I wouldn't have told anyone the truth. Especially Lucy." Jen spat back.  
  
"Jennifer, Lucy cares about you very deeply. So do the rest of our family. We love you like one of our own. And we want to help. I want to help." Eric could not believe the fight this young girl was putting up.  
  
"How can you help me? The police already think I'm a prostitute, thanks to my mom's boyfriend Duke."  
  
"Is that his name, Duke?"  
"Yes, her current one anyway. How are you going to get the police to believe me? I'm sure they won't! If they did I would be safe now, not moving from place to place because I can't trust anyone."  
  
"You can trust me, and Annie. We're going to help you."  
  
"I don't want your help! Can't you see that Reverend Camden! If you help me then something could happen to your family. To Ruthie or the twins, or even Annie. And I don't want that. You are good people, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" Those words made Eric's eyes well up. Jennifer cared so deeply about him and his family that she would put her own life in danger.  
  
"If I don't help you, then who will? You can just keep running all your life. You did nothing wrong Jennifer. You deserve to have a stable, normal life."  
  
"I can take care of myself Reverend Camden. I've done it for awhile now." Jennifer was holding back tears, trying not to show that she was upset.  
  
"Then you're going to the police on your own about this."  
  
She didn't want to lie, but she loved the Camdens enough to do it.  
  
"Yes Reverend Camden. I'll go myself."  
  
"I'm here, I mean, we're here if you need to talk. Please don't be mad at Lucy or Ruthie for this. I promise I won't tell Simon." Jennifer looked at him, then stood up.  
  
"Well, I better get to bed. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Goodnight Jennifer. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, Goodnight Rev."  
  
Eric walked out of the office and out of the Diner, deep in thought. He knew the if Sgt. Michaels didn't call him within the week about Jennifer that he would go to his long time friend to talk about her himself. He hoped he had done the right thing.  
  
Jennifer lay down on her bed and sobbed. How could Lucy betray her like that? Now she didn't know who she could trust. But one thing was for sure; she couldn't stay in Glen Oak. Why should she? Lucy and betrayed her, and once Simon found out he would hate her. Jennifer knew she would leave Glen Oak for good, soon. But when was the question.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Thanks for everyone for there support!!! Special thanks to Doyles-Always and my Stephie for being my two most loyal fans!!!! Review please!!!!! 


	19. The Power Of Prayer

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Fifteen- The Power of Prayer  
  
The next morning the whole Camden clan stood in front of the church, greeting its parishioners. Lucy and Simon both watched for Jennifer, but when she didn't come they became worried Ruthie, Annie and Eric were reluctant to start without her. Reverend Camden was worried now, but he couldn't let it show. He started his sermon.  
  
"Let us pray..."  
  
Jennifer woke up that morning and looked at her clock, 6:30. She had time to get ready for church, but she already decided she wasn't going. Jen had a job to do today, and it wasn't waitressing. She started packing and unpacking, deciding what things were most valuable to her. I want to have this ready to go, she thought, if I need to make a quick get-away. Jennifer knew that the quick get-away was fast approaching.  
  
"I would like to close our service today with a silent prayer for someone most of us know. She needs our help and our prayers right now so that she can make the right decisions in her life." Reverend Camden spoke as he bowed his head. The service ended and people began filing out. Lucy walked up to Simon.  
  
"I wonder what happened with Jen; she didn't show at all." Lucy said, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah I know. Maybe she got roped into working or something. That must be it."  
  
"Yeah, that's it. I bet there'll be a message on our answering machine at home saying that she's sorry."  
  
"I hope so." Simon said. He couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong, he could sense it. But he followed the rest of the family out to the car and went home, not giving it a second thought.  
  
When the Camdens got home there was no message on the answering machine. This struck Simon as odd, but he figured that Jennifer would explain tomorrow. He knew that she wouldn't just dump him, not after she kissed him like that.  
  
After dinner Simon, Lucy and Ruthie helped clear the dishes. Annie and Eric decided that they needed to tell Lucy that they knew the truth.  
  
"Lucy. Ruthie. Could you two come into the living room for a minute." Eric said as he and Annie walked out of the kitchen. Both Ruthie and Lucy followed and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Lucy, first of all, we want you to know that we aren't mad at you, and that you shouldn't be mad at Ruthie," Annie started, before continuing, "we know about Jennifer's past." Those words knocked the wind out of Lucy, completely. For two weeks she had been wanting so bad to tell them, even feeling guilty for not doing it. But now the weight had been lifted, she turned to Ruthie.  
  
"I'm sorry Luce, I had to. I know how much you care about Jen, and so does everyone else. I wanted to get Mom and Dad to help her."  
  
"Ruthie, I'm not mad. I'm glad that you told." She turned to her parents, "I wanted to tell you both more than anything, but I didn't want to risk Jennifer hating me. She's my best friend."  
  
"We know Luce; we care about her too. I went and talked to her last night. She seemed very upset but promised me that she would go to Sgt. Michaels herself. But if I don't hear from him this week I'll go and talk to him myself." Lucy knew that Jennifer wouldn't do that, even if she did promise her father. Lucy would have to talk her into it, which wouldn't be easy since she was probably upset that Lucy told their secret. But Lucy was her only shot, her last hope.  
  
That night Ruthie was walking on eggshells. She just didn't know if Lucy was really okay with her telling or not. She crawled into bed without saying a word.  
  
"Ruthie, stop being so quiet, okay? It's freaky. Besides, I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Are you sure? I thought you would be really mad at me for telling."  
  
"No way Ruthie, Listen to me," Lucy said as she sat down next to her sister, "You had more courage than I had. I wanted to tell, and I knew I should, but I didn't. Now that you told Mom and Dad, Jennifer might be safe. You might have saved her life."  
  
"Really, you think so?"  
  
"I know so." Lucy hugged her sister, "Now go to sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Lucy."  
  
"Goodnight Ruthie."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Thanks to those who review. And to those who don't.........please do!!! I need some encouragment, I'm debating a sequel to this story. This one still has a few chapters left though. Review Please!!!!! 


	20. When She Can't Trust Her

Title- Trust and Friendship  
  
Author- Bev_and_David_Fan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!! Timeframe- This is set between Episode 99 and One Hundred, after Robbie moved in and Mary went to Buffalo.  
  
Characters- This mainly a Lucy/Simon fic. With lots of Annie, Eric and Ruthie. And of course Jennifer!  
  
Chapter Sixteen- When She Can't Trust Her  
  
Lucy stood in front of the school, scanning the crowd for Jennifer. She knew it was possible that Jen would not be there that day, or if she was, that she would try and avoid her, but Lucy didn't care. She had to talk to Jen, and make her see that she needed help. Lucy waited as long as she could for Jen to walk towards the school. The first bell had rang and the tardy bell was about to when she saw her. Jennifer was running up to the school and stopped when she saw Lucy standing there. It was an awkward, eerie silence that fell between them. Like everything they knew about one another was somehow distorted. Jen looked at Lucy, staring her straight in the face, then she turned and began to walk away. This is it, Jen thought to herself, my quick get-away.  
  
"Jennifer." She stopped when Lucy spoke, but didn't turn around.  
  
"You're late for class Luce. Go to class." Her voice was shaky and she was blinking back tears, yet she didn't face Lucy.  
  
"I'm sorry Jennifer. Please, you have to go to Sgt. Michaels. I know you promised my dad that you would, but I know you. You have to go, we can go right now.  
  
"No Lucy, I can't. They found me, they know I'm here." Jen turned around and faced Lucy, then continued, "I might have been able to stay here, you know that? I could have had a normal, stable life...."  
  
"Jen, I..." Jen became angry, walking closer to her ex-best friend.  
  
"No Lucy. You've done enough talking all right? Let me talk. Ever since my dad died my life has been a living hell. You can say you understand Luce, but you don't. You couldn't. Your dad's not dead, he's far from it. And your mom doesn't bounce from trashy trailer to run down apartment, sleeping with anything that moves. I know your mom has never stabbed you with an eight-inch long carving knife. There is no way you could tell how that felt. It hurt Lucy. But it's not the worst pain I've ever felt. Do you want to know what was? When I found out my best friend in the world stabbed me in the back. Goodbye Lucy." She turned and began to run as fast as she could, away from the school, away from the best friend she had ever had.  
  
"Jennifer, Jennifer wait...I'm sorry, please come back!" Lucy yelled, but Jen kept going. She was so upset she didn't hear the school doors open and shut, or the sound of her principal as she walked up behind her.  
  
"Ms. Camden? Late to class I see. Very late." Mrs. Russell said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"No, I'm not even going to class. I need to go home, its a family emergency." She ran down the steps, and to her car, leaving Mrs. Russell standing there, shaking her head.  
  
Lucy raced out of the school parking lot and back home. Annie was surprised to see her daughter pull up at 9:00 in the morning. She met Lucy at the door.  
  
"Luce, what's going on..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer stood alone in her room. She already had her school bag and duffel bag packed. She looked around and tears streamed down her face. She had loved it here in Glen Oak, ever since the very first day when Simon picked up her books in the hallway. It was the first time she had been happy since her dad died. She looked at the picture frames still sitting on the table beside her bed. One of them held a picture of her and her dad. It was taken about 3 weeks before his death, and he was on his way home from developing it when he had the accident. It was the only picture that didn't get destroyed. The other frame held a picture Lucy and given her. It was of Jen, Luce and Simon on the night of Mrs. Camden's birthday. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she put the picture of her dad in the duffel and zipped it up. Then she sat down with a piece of paper and began to write, trying not to let the tears hit the paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I tried to talk to Jennifer, but she did listen. She said goodbye Mom. I hurt her so bad Mom, and she hates me. I'm afraid if we don't help now we'll lose her. I won't let her keep running like this. She deserves better. I want to go to the police station with you and Dad. Where is he?" Lucy said quickly.  
  
"He has that conference today, in Talbrook. We won't be able to reach him in time. Let's go down and talk to Sgt. Michaels. I'm sure he'll be able to help us." Annie answered, grabbing her coat. Ruthie walked downstairs just then.  
  
"Ruthie, Lucy and I are going to get Jen some help. Tell Simon we went grocery shopping, and keep an eye on the twins."  
  
"Sure Mom, whatever you want. Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you Ruthie." They walked out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She folded it up neatly, propping it up on the light. You could see "The Camdens" clearly on it and she was sure the Mr. Fredrickson had enough decency to give it to them. She took one last look around the room and turned the light off, but she just couldn't do it. She grabbed the picture of her and her two best friends and shoved it into her duffel. Wiping her eyes again she left, closing the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Annie and Lucy arrived at the police station it was hectic, as usual. They told a police officer that they needed Sgt. Michaels, and fast. The officer could tell it was an emergency and lead them both into the Sergeant's office.  
  
"Mrs. Camden, Lucy, what brings you two here? Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, my best friend is in danger and she won't get help herself. I'm afraid she's going to run away if I don't stop her." Lucy said, looking him dead in the eye. Sgt. Michaels looked at Annie, then back at Lucy.  
  
"Who is it Lucy? Tell me everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jen got out of the Diner without being noticed too much. She made sure Mr. Fredrickson didn't see her leave. She walked down the block. I don't know where I'm going, she said aloud to herself, but it's going to be as far away from here as 100 dollars will take me. Jennifer had saved this money out of the tips she got, all of her small paycheck and been used for room and board. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she never heard a car door shut behind her. She didn't hear the footsteps coming up the sidewalk. All she heard was her own scream as someone grabbed her, then silence as she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe the officers in Talbrook were that stupid! Thinking this poor girl who was so obviously being abused was a prostitute! I have that on file here, and if she would have came to me I wouldn't have believed her. Mrs. Camden, I'll do everything I can to..."  
  
"Sgt. Michaels, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a serious call you should attend." an officer said, stepping in.  
  
"I'll be right out David." He said, standing up.  
  
"I don't want you ladies to worry. As soon as I get this situation settled I'm going to go to the Diner. I'll let you know what happens. Have a good night." He walked out. Lucy hugged her mom.  
  
"I hope she's not already gone."  
  
"Me too. Let's go home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sgt. Michaels got the details on the way over, but he knew them all already. Fifteen year old girl, runaway, living at Mr. Fredrickson's Dinner and working for him. Had planned to leave the town but was grabbed by an unknown assailant. But he knew who it was. Her mom's boyfriend, who they had come to find out was Henry "Duke" Prater, who had been arrested for aggravated assault numerous times, and once for attempted rape. He was afraid for this girl; after all she'd been through. Sgt. Michael's just hoped for the chance to see her alive.  
He noticed a car pull up and realized it was Reverend Camden. He walked over to him.  
  
"Sgt. Michaels, what's going on? I mean, I think I know..."  
  
"It's all right Eric, you don't have to explain. Jennifer ran out of school today after she talked to Lucy, so Annie brought Lucy here. I got called out of our meeting so I sent them home. I never thought that the call would be that Jennifer had been kidnapped."  
  
"My God. Did anyone see anything?"  
  
"Mr. Fredrickson heard her scream, and ran outside to see the car speeding away." As he was speaking, a deputy walked toward them.  
  
"Excuse me sir. They found this in the girl's room. It's addressed to the Camdens. She was planning to leave before she was kidnapped."  
  
"Hurry and make a copy of it and give it to Reverend Camden to take home." Sgt. Michaels said, looking at his worried friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annie and Lucy arrived home and were surprised that Eric wasn't home yet. Ruthie was sitting in the living room with the twins. Simon was upstairs in his room studying, and Matt and Robbie were playing cards in the kitchen. As soon as Lucy and Annie walking into the kitchen the phone rang. Annie answered it.  
  
"Hello. Camden Residence."  
  
"Annie, its Eric. I was on my way home and saw a bunch of police cars around the Diner."  
  
"Oh no. It's not her is it? We talked to Sgt. Michaels today and..."  
  
"I know. It is Jennifer, Annie. She was running away and then she got kidnapped."  
  
"God, no. Eric how could we have let this happen?"  
  
"Shh. Don't get upset now. She left a letter behind for us. Get everyone in the living room so I can read it out loud."  
  
"Should I tell them?"  
  
"Wait till I get there. The letter explains everything."  
  
"Hurry home. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	21. When Heaven Weeps

Chapter Seventeen- When Heaven Weeps  
  
Simon saw the worried look on the faces of the females in the house. Matt, Robbie and himself were clueless to what was going on, but Ruthie, Lucy and his mom must have known what was coming. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, like something was wrong, terribly wrong. But he didn't know what it was. And he was sure he wouldn't want to know it once he finally found out.  
  
Lucy didn't know what the family meeting was about, but she knew who it was about. Something must have happened to Jennifer, and she felt like it was her fault. A million things ran through her head. Why didn't I tell my Dad sooner? Should I have stopped her at school today? Lucy had tried to get her mom to tell her what was happening, but Annie had refused. So she waited with the rest of the Camden clan for her father to get home.  
  
When Reverend Camden pulled into his driveway, he shut the van off and took a deep breath. This is going to be hard, probably the hardest thing I've ever done, he thought to himself. He got out of the car and walked into the house, and into the living room, where his family had gathered.  
  
No one said anything when Eric walked in. He looked at them, his eyes red from stress and tears. He started to speak.  
  
"Jennifer was kidnapped tonight. She wrote a letter to all of us because she was planning on running away before she got kidnapped. She wanted the whole family to know the truth about her."  
  
"Dad, what are you talking about? What do you mean the truth?" Simon asked, looking at his father.  
  
"Simon, just let me read the letter first, then I'll explain what it doesn't clear up." He cleared his throat before he read the piece of paper.  
  
"Dear Camdens,  
First of all, I want you all to know that you are the best people I've ever known. Without you I don't think I would be here right now. I want everyone in the family to know the truth about me, so here it goes. I'm a runaway. My Dad died two years ago and the state sent me back to my abusive mom. My mom stabbed me the chest, so I ran away and stayed at a shelter in Talbrook, but it didn't take her and her boyfriend Duke long to find me. They told the nurses at the shelter I was a prostitute, so they kicked me out and Duke dragged me back. I got the beating of my life, and I swore to myself that would never ever happen again. So I came to Glen Oak and got a job at the Diner, and Mr. Fredrickson also let me stay in a  
back storage room he doesn't use.  
I know that's a lot to take in right now. I'm sorry that I didn't tell everyone sooner, especially Reverend and Mrs. Camden. Maybe if I would have told you instead of Lucy, I could have stayed. But I have to leave now, they know where I am and I can't let Duke take me back. I don't want him to hurt your family; I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to any of you."  
  
Reverend Camden took a breath there. Annie and Lucy were crying, and Simon looked angry. Ruthie, Matt and Robbie just sat in disbelief. Eric continued.  
  
"Lucy, I have something to say to you. I don't hate you for telling. I'm so sorry about blowing up at you at school. I shouldn't have, but I thought it would make it easier for me to leave. I'm so sorry if I hurt you. You're the best friend I ever had, and I'll always remember you.  
Reverend and Mrs. Camden, thank you so much for trying to help me. I would have let you, I promise, but I didn't want anything to happen to you or your family. Like I said, you are wonderful people. I will always remember the love that never seemed to stop pouring from your hearts. Thank you.  
Simon, I know you must be mad at me right now. You must hate me for not telling you, and I don't blame you. I should have told you, but I was afraid. Very afraid. I didn't want to lose you Simon. I didn't want to tell you so that you would feel sorry for me. I wanted you to like the real me, the person without a horrible past, and you did. I'll never forget you Simon, and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.  
To everyone else, thank you so much for your generosity. Robbie, Matt, I wish you both the best of luck in everything you do. Ruthie, thank you for telling your parents the truth about me, it was brave of you and a very smart thing to do. It's just too bad that it came to late for me. Goodbye Camdens, I hope to see you again one day.  
Love, Jennifer Baker"  
  
By the time Reverend Camden finished the letter, everyone was crying or at least teary eyed. Finally Annie spoke up.  
  
"So, do they know who kidnapped her? Did anyone see anything?"  
  
"They have a good suspicion that it was Duke or Jen's mom. Mr. Fredrickson heard her scream and ran out to see the car drive off. That's it."  
  
"Is there anything we can do for her now?" Matt said, his face full of concern.  
  
"Sergeant Michaels and his men are doing all they can. She wanted to tell you, but she didn't know how." Eric said, his face full of anguish.  
  
"Who knew about this? All of you? Am I the only one that didn't know?" Simon said angrily, standing up.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Ruthie and I knew but not the whole time..." Lucy said, but Simon cut her off.  
  
"So let me get this straight, she didn't tell me about any of this. She was just going to go out with me and not tell me?" He spat back, his temper flaring.  
  
"Simon, don't do this, it was hard for her. She didn't want to lose you." Eric said, grabbing his son's shoulder in a supportive way.  
  
"Don't touch me." Simon said as he jerked away and stormed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.  
  
The whole family looked at one another in disbelief and horror. Eric had known that Simon would take the truth pretty hard, he just wished that Jennifer could have told him herself. The rest of the family looked to Eric for guidance.  
  
"He's upset, give him some time. In the morning I want you three in your cars looking around the neighborhood," Eric said to Lucy, Robbie and Matt, "Simon will go with you, Annie you can go with Robbie and Ruthie can go with Luce. I'll go alone in the van. All right?" They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's all get a good night's rest. We won't be of any help if we don't." Annie said, ushering kids out of the living room. Once they were gone she went upstairs with Eric. They got into their pj's and laid down.  
  
"Do you think they'll find her Eric?" Annie said softly.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope so." He replied as they both feel into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning came and they all got ready to help in the search. Matt went to Simon's door and threw it open.  
  
"What do you want?" Simon said, he was sitting on his bed dressed in the same clothes as the night before.  
  
"We are going to help look for Jen. You're with me." Matt said, his eyes searching Simon's.  
  
"I don't want to go. Leave without me." Matt went over and sat next to his brother.  
  
"Simon, you don't really want to stay here when she's missing like this do you? It makes you completely helpless. If you come with me we might find something, anything to lead the police to her. The faster we move the faster she's safe." He looked at Simon.  
  
"Why couldn't she have told me? I... I would have protected her. I could have done something." Simon said, his eyes full of tears. Matt hugged his brother to him.  
  
"That wouldn't have been possible. There was no way you could have stopped it. We can't worry about the past. Let's just focus on finding her. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Let me get my coat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks to all my loyal fans!!! These next few chapters are going to be heavy on the emotions, so grab your tissues!!! Review please!!! 


	22. Waiting For The Sun

Chapter Eighteen- Waiting for the Sun  
  
For the past two weeks all of Glen Oak and the surrounding community's had been tore apart looking for Jennifer Baker. The Camden house had become sort of a second command center for the police department, considering the families' close relationship with the missing girl. But after all this time nothing has been found. No trace of the young girl that once brightened all of their lives.  
  
All of the Camdens had joined the search at first, but soon Lucy, Simon and Ruthie had to return to school. But even now Eric, Matt and Robbie helped the police whenever they could. The night that Jen was kidnapped it began to rain in Glen Oak, and it was still raining.  
  
Annie watched it pour down as she made dinner for herself Ruthie and the twins. She could never round up the whole family for a meal these days. Robbie and Matt were both working, but Eric was at the Police Station answering phones and helping out with the search. Lucy was at the high school setting up for the next night's prayer service she herself had planned. Annie was glad that she had kept herself busy with it, the service kept Luce's mind off of Jennifer being gone. Simon was out, God only knew where. Ever since he learned the truth about Jen he had become a recluse, running from his families' prying questions. Annie was worried about him, but Eric had given her hope. "He'll come around, in his own time. He needs to deal with it in his own way. I trust him," he had told her, and she believed him for now. Ruthie brought the twins down the steps and Annie smiled. As upset as her youngest daughter had been, she was the light of the family. She kept them all from becoming too depressed.  
  
They ate in silence, generally enjoying each other's company. Lucy arrived home as Ruthie and Annie finished the dishes.  
  
"Hey Luce, everything set for tomorrow night?" Annie asked.  
"Yeah, we got everything done tonight. A lot of people came to help." Lucy replied, smiling at her mother and sister. "Is Simon home?"  
  
"I think so, we heard him come in during dinner." Ruthie said, drying the last dish.  
  
"All right, I'm going to try and convince him to go tomorrow night. All of the rest of us will be there."  
  
"Don't push him Luce." Annie said as her daughter walked up the steps.  
  
Lucy knocked on Simon's door. "What?" He said, with a halfhearted attempt to be angry. She walked in and sat down next to him.  
  
"I know you don't want to go tomorrow night, but it would mean a lot to me if you did."  
  
"No Lucy. How many times do I have to tell you guys no?" Simon snapped, getting up off the bed.  
  
"I don't understand you Simon, I just don't. I thought you loved her, but I guess I was wrong." Lucy got up, walking towards the door, but Simon caught her arm and pulled her close to him.  
  
" Don't you ever, EVER say I don't love her." Simon said, his face full of anger. He let Lucy go; realizing that he was hurting her. "If anyone was lying about their feelings it was her."  
  
"How could you say that!" Now Lucy was getting loud. "After everything that's happened! Of course she loved you Simon. How could you be so blind?"  
  
"Me? Blind? Yes I was blind! I didn't see the truth, and she didn't tell me. If she loved me enough she would have told me."  
  
"That's the reason she didn't tell you? Why can't you see that? Maybe if you weren't such a self-centered baby you could figure that out!" Lucy screamed as she walked out, slamming Simon's door. She didn't stay long enough to see her brother drop to his knees, crying like the baby that she had accused him of being.  
  
The next day passed quickly for the whole family, and the time of the prayer service approached. Lucy felt bad for the things she had said to Simon the day before. She knew that he was hurting, but she also knew that he needed to let out some of his emotions. She hoped beyond hope he would attend the service.  
  
The Camdens all got ready to go, but Simon didn't come downstairs.  
"Simon, we're leaving!" Matt called up, but he didn't get an answer. Eric shrugged as they all walked out the door.  
  
The service started at 6 o'clock, right on time. Reverend Camden opened with a prayer, and then he explained the details of Jennifer's disappearance for anyone who did not know the full story. Then he invited anyone who wanted to come up and speak about Jennifer to take the stage. Everyone was reluctant, because most of the students had treated her badly. Ruthie finally stood up.  
  
"Jennifer was a good friend to my sister Lucy and my brother Simon. But that's not all. She always had time for anyone who needed her. When I needed help with my homework and everyone else was busy, she would help me. Every time she stayed at our house she always helped out with clearing the dishes after dinner. She was always kind a respectful and I pray that she is okay and that she is found so she can have the life that she deserves." When Ruthie finished she was in tears, and she walked down slowly. No one else stood up, so Lucy thought it was safe for her to go.  
  
"It's going to be really hard for me to talk, so excuse me if I get choked up. All of my life I looked up to my sister Mary and we were best friends. But we have drifted apart these past few months since she went to Buffalo. I never really knew what it was like to be looked up to in that way. Ruthie is my sister and she looks up to me, but not in the same way I did to Mary. When Jennifer came along I finally found out what it was like to be admired and to change someone's life. I was Jennifer's first best friend, and she trusted me with everything. In the end there was nothing I could do to help and I felt like it was my fault that she disappeared. But I realized that I could do something, I could pray and spread the word about her. I hope that my efforts will not be in vain and she will return to Glen Oak. I love her as a sister, and I can't bare the thought of never seeing her again." She choked up on the last sentence, and as she looked around the gym she saw him. Simon was walking up the center aisle of the service, and suddenly it all got quiet. He walked up on stage and stood next to Lucy, then he began.  
  
"I haven't known what to think since Jen left. She was my girlfriend, and I've never loved anyone as much as I do her. I know I'm young, but that's the way I feel. I realize now that I've been angry with her for no reason. She tried to protect me from her painful past, and I know I would have done the same in her shoes. I just hope that she comes back to me, to us Camdens, so I can tell her myself how much I love her, past or no past." He was crying now, and he hugged Lucy right there.  
  
"I'm so sorry Luce."  
  
"Shhh, I know."  
  
Reverend Camden came up to the microphone, tears in his eyes as well, and close the prayer service with these words.  
  
"And the man asked, God why during the hardest times in my life did you leave me? And God said, My precious child, I have not forsaken you. When you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you. I know in my heart that God will carry Jennifer and all of us who follow Him through this time. Please pray for her."  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Part of Reverend Camden's ending speech is from Footprints, but its not exact. I hope this isn't really dumb, its kinda sappy. Please review!!! 


	23. The Call

Chapter Nineteen- The Call  
  
Jennifer had been gone for a month, and the search was still going strong. A lot of people were getting discouraged, but not the Camdens. All of them, including Simon, talked of Jennifer coming home as much as they did of her disappearance.  
  
It was Tuesday, a month to the day that Jennifer disappeared. The whole Camden family was home for dinner, which was very rare these days. Matt and Robbie were very busy with work and school. Eric still helped with the search along with his duties at church. Annie was busy with the kids and the house and helped answer phones at the police station when she had free time. Lucy and Simon were both busy with school since finals were fast approaching, and Ruthie was ready for school to be out. Things would have been normal if Jennifer would have been there. But she wasn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold and dark where she was. Her whole body ached and she listened for any sound that he was coming back. Thoughts of the Camden's constantly filled her mind, willing her to live. She wouldn't die here, not without seeing them again. She loved her father, but she wasn't ready to be with him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all sitting down to Annie's fried chicken. Lucy and Simon were busy discussing their upcoming finals with Matt, who had taken them a long time ago when he was in high school. Annie and Ruthie sat the last of the food on the table and they all grabbed hands to say grace, when the phone rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard the shouting even though she couldn't make out the words. She heard footsteps and instantly cowered down, waiting for another blow. Instead she heard a soothing and slightly familiar voice. "It's okay Jennifer; we're here to help you." Then she blacked out from the pain of being lifted from under the floorboards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Eric, it's Sgt. Michaels. We found her." Eric didn't miss the sad tone in his voice.  
  
" Is she...okay?"  
  
"She's in bad shape but she's alive. She's at the hospital. You might wanna get there as fast as you can."  
  
"Goodbye. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Goodbye."  
  
Eric turned to his family, who by now had gotten the gist of what was going on. Tears were in Annie, Lucy, Ruthie and Simon's eyes when he spoke.  
  
"They found her. She's alive."  
  
*************************************************************************** "Good friends are God's gift to the world." That's my new saying. Thanks for everyone who reviews these, I'm glad to have the support. A special thank you to Steph, my biggest fan!!! (my story is on her favorites list!!!) Review please, it's almost over!!! 


	24. Guilt Runs Deep

Chapter Twenty- Guilt Runs Deep  
  
The Camden's rushed as fast as they could to the hospital, but it was around midnight before Jennifer was stable enough for anyone to visit. Everyone agreed Eric and Annie should be the first to go in. The kids waited anxiously outside as their parents went in. Eric and Annie thought they were prepared, but nothing could prepare them for the Jen they saw before them. Earlier in the day the doctor had explained the extent of her injuries.  
  
"Jennifer came to us severely dehydrated and pretty beat up. She has a broken cheekbone, broken nose and 2 black eyes. Almost all of her ribs are broken and very bruised. She has a very nasty fracture to her left leg that will probably require surgery when she's strong enough to handle it. She's a very lucky girl."  
  
Now as Annie and Eric stood beside her, they fought back tears. Jen opened her eyes she saw their tears, instantly her heart jumped in her chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry," were the first words she managed to say.  
  
"What on earth would you have to be sorry for? We are both just glad your safe!" Annie said, taking the girl's hand.  
  
"We will always be here for you, always. I don't want you to ever doubt it. Whatever you need, just call." Eric added, feeling strong paternal love towards the girl.  
  
"I love you both." Jen said, then she added seriously, "How are the others holding up?"  
  
"Fairly well. Would you like to see them?" Jennifer nodded. Robbie and Matt went in first, and tried their best to make her smile. Ruthie decided to go next. Her eyes welled up when she saw Jennifer lying there.  
  
"Ruthie, I'm doing just fine. You don't need to get so upset." Jennifer said, taking the young girl's hand.  
  
"He hurt you so bad. It's just not fair."  
  
"Life sometimes isn't fair Ruthie, but I promise you that I'll be fine, okay?" Ruthie smiled.  
  
"Good, because I wouldn't settle for any less. I'll send the next victim in." She said, smiling as she walked out. She looked at her family and wiped away the tears.  
  
"It's your turn to go in Simon." Annie said, looking at him.  
  
"I...I don't know if I want to...I mean she needs her rest and everything." Simon stammered, looking at the floor. No one had the heart to scold him for being so stubborn. Lucy looked at her mom, then at Simon, and walked into the room.  
  
"Oh no!" Lucy hadn't known she said it till her own hand covered her mouth. Tears came to her eyes, although she willed them back.  
  
"Lucy, please," Jennifer pleaded, she could see how much pain Lucy had gone through, she couldn't stand to see her best friend so hurt.  
  
"Jennifer I'm so sorry! If I had said something sooner this wouldn't have happened! I can't imagine what you went through, I would do anything to stop it, I..." Jennifer didn't let her finish. She took Lucy's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"This is not your fault Lucy; I never want to hear that come out of your mouth again. Do you hear me? My mom and Duke are to blame, not you or me. There is nothing we can do to change it, we just have to accept it. Time heals all wounds." Tears began to fall as she spoke, then she added, "You don't hate me, for what I did. What I said to you that last day?" Lucy had expected that and was glad that Jen didn't wait longer to ask. She wanted to erase all doubt.  
  
"Jennifer, I could never hate you. You were right about a lot of things. I don't know how it feels to be you, I never will. I'm lucky that I have a family who cares about me and I realize that now more than ever. I just hope that we can still be friends, even though I betrayed your trust." She looked Jen straight in the eye.  
  
"I wish you had betrayed it sooner! No one would have looked for me if you hadn't told them the truth. I would have been just another run-away prostitute. Lucy, your my best friend and I love you. We will always be friends, as long as I can keep it that way." Jen pulled Lucy into a hug, being careful to not hurt her ribs. The girls cried together for a few minutes, then Jen spoke again.  
  
"Simon's not coming in here is he?"  
  
"Jen, I really don't think he's mad. It's a lot for him to handle. Mom and Dad just said to give him time. I'm sure he will come around." Lucy saw Jen's eyes closing slowly, and stood up. "I'm gonna go and let you have your rest. We'll all come back tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, and Luce?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. For everything."  
  
"No problem." Lucy said, closing the door gently.  
  
*************************************************************************** Thanks again to all my reviewers. 5 or so chapters to go, and most of them will be short. Thanks to Steph, Megan and Alyssa for their continued support!!! You guys rock!!! ;) 


	25. Angels On Earth

Chapter Twenty-One- Angels on Earth  
  
Early the next morning Eric and Annie met Sgt. Michaels at the hospital like he asked them to the night before. He sat down with his two closest friends outside Jennifer's room.  
  
"I asked you both here so that I could tell you myself what will happen to Jennifer now. I know you must have wanted to know the answer to that for awhile now." His eyes met Eric's solemnly.  
  
"There are no foster homes or even a girl's shelter near Glen Oak that would be able to take her. We found a home for wayward girls in Kyleton that said they would take her."  
  
"Kyleton! That's almost 3 hours from here!" Annie could not mask her astonishment.  
  
"That's why I wanted to tell you both now. I thought that maybe Eric would be able to find someone to take her in closer to here, so she wouldn't have to leave the people who love her." Sgt. Michaels replied, speaking the complete truth.  
  
"Have you told her about all of this?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes, I told her this morning. She was pretty upset about it, but she believes that you and Annie will find a way for her to stay."  
  
"We will. I'll do whatever it takes." Eric smiled and stood, shaking hands with his good friend.  
  
"Well, I need to get back to work. I'll check in on her tomorrow. Talk to you both later."  
  
Annie and Eric said goodbye, then went and spoke with Jennifer's doctor. He told them that Jen's surgery on her leg would be done two days from now if the girl's health did not decline. He added, "She's one tough girl, I'm amazed by her quick recovery."  
  
As they drove home, the two barley spoke. As Eric and Annie walked into the kitchen they saw Matt, Ruthie and Lucy all walk in.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad. We were just leaving to go sit with Jennifer. Is everything all right?" Ruthie said, reading her parents contemplative faces.  
  
"Everything's fine Ruthie. Just be sure you guys don't wear her out. Simon's still not going huh?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, we tried. I wish he would just go." Matt said, frowning.  
  
"I know, but we can't force him. Drive safe." Annie added, patting her eldest child on the back.  
  
"We will." The three of them left, leaving the kitchen feeling empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric and Annie were no closer to solving the problem with Jen as they crawled into bed that night. They were both thinking the same thing, but neither wanted to bring it up.  
  
"Annie I..."  
  
"Eric I..."  
  
"You go." Annie said. Eric frowned.  
  
"I just don't see any other way to solve this. I don't think any of us would feel right if Jennifer were 3 hours away from here. She belongs in Glen Oak. She has friends here, almost like family. She adjusted to the school here. I can only think of one way to keep her here but I don't know if..." Annie covered his mouth.  
"Shhh. I know what you're thinking Reverend Camden, and I agree with you." She smiled, looking at him.  
  
"I knew there was some reason I married you." He added, kissing her quickly on the lips before they drifted off to sleep, letting the formalities of their new plan wait another day.  
  
~Chapter Twenty-One- Angels on Earth  
  
Early the next morning Eric and Annie met Sgt. Michaels at the hospital like he asked them to the night before. He sat down with his two closest friends outside Jennifer's room.  
  
"I asked you both here so that I could tell you myself what will happen to Jennifer now. I know you must have wanted to know the answer to that for awhile now." His eyes met Eric's solemnly.  
  
"There are no foster homes or even a girl's shelter near Glen Oak that would be able to take her. We found a home for wayward girls in Kyleton that said they would take her."  
  
"Kyleton! That's almost 3 hours from here!" Annie could not mask her astonishment.  
  
"That's why I wanted to tell you both now. I thought that maybe Eric would be able to find someone to take her in closer to here, so she wouldn't have to leave the people who love her." Sgt. Michaels replied, speaking the complete truth.  
  
"Have you told her about all of this?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes, I told her this morning. She was pretty upset about it, but she believes that you and Annie will find a way for her to stay."  
  
"We will. I'll do whatever it takes." Eric smiled and stood, shaking hands with his good friend.  
  
"Well, I need to get back to work. I'll check in on her tomorrow. Talk to you both later."  
  
Annie and Eric said goodbye, then went and spoke with Jennifer's doctor. He told them that Jen's surgery on her leg would be done two days from now if the girl's health did not decline. He added, "She's one tough girl, I'm amazed by her quick recovery."  
  
As they drove home, the two barley spoke. As Eric and Annie walked into the kitchen they saw Matt, Ruthie and Lucy all walk in.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad. We were just leaving to go sit with Jennifer. Is everything all right?" Ruthie said, reading her parents contemplative faces.  
  
"Everything's fine Ruthie. Just be sure you guys don't wear her out. Simon's still not going huh?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, we tried. I wish he would just go." Matt said, frowning.  
  
"I know, but we can't force him. Drive safe." Annie added, patting her eldest child on the back.  
  
"We will." The three of them left, leaving the kitchen feeling empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric and Annie were no closer to solving the problem with Jen as they crawled into bed that night. They were both thinking the same thing, but neither wanted to bring it up.  
  
"Annie I..."  
  
"Eric I..."  
  
"You go." Annie said. Eric frowned.  
  
"I just don't see any other way to solve this. I don't think any of us would feel right if Jennifer were 3 hours away from here. She belongs in Glen Oak. She has friends here, almost like family. She adjusted to the school here. I can only think of one way to keep her here but I don't know if..." Annie covered his mouth.  
"Shhh. I know what you're thinking Reverend Camden, and I agree with you." She smiled, looking at him.  
  
"I knew there was some reason I married you." He added, kissing her quickly on the lips before they drifted off to sleep, letting the formalities of their new plan wait another day.  
  
*************************************************************************** Review guys!!! I thought this chapter was a pretty good filler, and you guys should be able to figure the Camden's plan out if you know me at all ;) Again thanks to my loyal fans Steph, Megan, Alyssa and Doyles-Always. I'm almost done!!! 


	26. Do I Have to Cry For You?

Chapter Twenty-Two- Do I Have to Cry For You?  
  
Don't want to close the door...  
Simon tossed and turned in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep when she was gone, and he hadn't been able to sleep since she came back. She was all he thought about every waking moment. Even though he tried to forget.  
  
Don't want to give up on it...  
The next morning Simon got up grumpily and went to breakfast. It was Monday and he had to go to school, although he knew that his parents would let him go to the hospital. But he couldn't, he wouldn't go there. He wanted to remember Jennifer as the beautiful, intelligent girl who walked into his life and stole his heart, not the girl with the horrible past and the agonizing pain. He loved her, didn't he?  
  
Don't want to fight no more We'll find a way around it...  
"Simon, are you coming or what? We're gonna be late for school!" Lucy's voice echoed through his head and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming. Let me grab my books from upstairs." He hurried up the steps and grabbed them off his desk when the picture caught his eye. He had tipped it over on his desk and broken the glass the night she disappeared. He picked it up, her face bringing tears to his eyes.  
  
"Simon, we are leaving now!" Lucy's voice crept up the stairs to him.  
  
"I'm coming." He said, hurrying down the steps and outside without a second glance.  
  
Where's the love we had? We can make it last...  
"Are you coming with us to visit Jennifer after school?" Ruthie asked, giving him an evil look.  
  
"No Ruthie I'm not." He replied, staring blankly ahead.  
  
"Simon why are you doing this to yourself, to her even! It must be torturing you inside to know that she thinks you hate her." Lucy said, quickly glancing at him.  
  
"How could she think that! She knows how I feel, she has to know." He said, his anger and pain rising into his throat. They pulled up to Ruthie's school to drop her off.  
  
"Well she doesn't, and she won't ever if you keep acting this way. If you want to lose her keep on doing what you're doing." Ruthie said, getting out and walking up the steps and into school.  
  
Tell me what I gotta be  
  
Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
Cause I can't live my life  
  
The way you want me to,  
  
You know we can't go on, living like we do  
  
Do I have to cry for you  
  
Do I have to cry for you?  
  
Simon felt completely helpless and alone. He couldn't tell anyone how he felt. No one will understand, I don't even understand he thought to himself. He knew he couldn't let this go forever. He had to see her, to make her understand.  
  
So tell me what it's for...  
All day Simon was in a daze, he wasn't sure he could do what he wanted. Just thinking of talking to her made him want to cry, to run and throw up. But he needed someone to understand, and she was the only one.  
  
If there's no winner in it...  
They rode in complete silence to the hospital that afternoon. Ruthie and Lucy were both in total shock of Simon's words as he entered the car, the only words he said to them the whole way. "I'm going."  
  
Nobody's keeping score...  
Simon waited as Lucy and Ruthie both went in, taking their time. Good job, he thought, give me more time to figure out what to say. But when they were ready to leave he still wasn't ready to go in, so he let them go home alone. He needed time, he needed fresh air. He took a walk.  
  
Let's start from the beginning...  
Simon found himself running to her. Taking the stairs for all 6 floors. He needed to get to her, before he chickened out. All he needed in his world was right through the door. He walked in.  
  
Jen lay there, half asleep and she thought she was dreaming. She had known deep down Simon would come to visit, and there he was. So many words and thoughts rushed to her that she cried out, and he was instantly there, holding her hand.  
  
Can we make it last? With the love we have...  
"Don't say anything Jennifer. Please, let me explain this to you." He saw the tears escaping her eyes. "Oh, Jen please don't cry." He wiped the tears off her deeply bruised cheeks gently.  
  
"At the prayer service I finally realized that I had no reason to be angry with you. You were only trying to protect me, and I see that now. I understand that you didn't want to feel like I loved you out of pity. But I don't, I just love you."  
  
Tell me what I gotta be  
  
Tell me what you wanna do?  
  
Cause I can't live my life  
  
The way you want me  
  
You know we can't go on, living like we do  
  
Do I have to cry for you  
  
Do I have to cry for you?  
  
"Oh Simon, I'm so sorry I..." He put his finger to her lips, shushing her.  
  
Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night till the morning light, yeah  
"Now now love, let me finish." He said, with a small smile on his face. "We are both young and many people would probably not understand this. But I love you more that life itself. Every day you were gone I waited for the sun. But even when it stopped raining, the day they found you, the cloud still followed me. I just didn't know if I could face you, now that I know your past. But you had the same past before! You're still the same wonderful, caring beautiful girl that I fell in love with! And now that I know more about you, I love you even more. Please don't think that I hate you, not even for a moment." He stopped, his own tears threatening.  
  
Do I have to say "I won't let you get away"  
"I love you too Simon. I never doubted your love because I knew you needed time to figure things out. I took that same time to think of when to tell you the truth, but I didn't get to wait until I was ready. I couldn't go without you knowing how much I loved you. It scares me to love this much. But I would rather be scared with you than be without you." She looked into his blue eyes, staring straight into his soul.  
  
He took her face in his hands gently as he leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull away, and he couldn't believe how good this actually felt.  
  
What do I gotta be?  
  
Tell me what wanna do?  
  
I can't live my life, the way you want me to  
  
You know I can't go on, living like we do?  
  
Do I have to cry for you?  
  
He broke the kiss when the loudspeaker told him that visiting hours were up. Simon looked straight into her beautiful eyes, and wished that he could take away the physical pain of it all as easily as he had taken some of the emotional.  
  
Yeahh, yeeaaahhhh  
  
You know I can't go on, living like we do  
"I'll be here tomorrow, for the surgery. If you want me to be that is." Simon said, sitting up and taking her hand in his.  
  
"Of course I want you here with me."  
  
"There is no other place I'd rather be." He smiled and kissed her hand as he left.  
  
Do I have to cry...for you?  
  
*********************************************************************** This was my first attempt at adding a song, and I think it went well. This is Nick Carter's "Do I have to cry for you?" and I thought in a lot of deep ways it fit. This is by far my favorite chapter I've written, what do you guys think???? Review, Review, Review!!! 


	27. The Addition

Chapter Twenty-Three- The Addition  
  
Simon walked home slowly, savoring the wonderful feeling that swept over his body. She still loved him, even after he had left her alone. And he still loved her, more now than ever. He walked in, closing the door softly. The whole family was in the living room watching a movie and he went and sat down. Everyone stared at him, until Ruthie spoke up.  
  
"Did you talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, I talked to her. We are still together, and we will be for as long as I can keep her with me." Eric and Annie shared a worried look, and were glad when no one else noticed.  
  
"The rest of us are skipping school tomorrow to go to the hospital, are you coming?" Lucy said, glad to see her brother so happy again.  
  
"I promised her I would, and I'm not about to break that promise." He smiled and they all turned to watch the movie again.  
  
That night as everyone retired to their rooms Eric walked into the one he shared with Annie, closing the door.  
  
"We don't have a choice; we can't let her go." Annie said, looking at him.  
  
"I know, but we need to find out what the kids think before we talk to Jen about it."  
  
"Let's wait until after the surgery tomorrow to tell them." She said, smiling.  
  
"What a perfect idea." He smiled as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning everyone filtered downstairs for breakfast. Afterwards the whole clan filed into one car or the other and drove to the hospital. Eric and Annie went in to see Jen before the surgery, and then it was Lucy's turn. Jen smiled as her best friend walked in.  
  
"So, I hear that the romance is alive and well again." Lucy said, barley able to contain the smile that spread across her face.  
  
"Yes it is, and I probably need to thank you for that."  
  
"All he needed was a little push. What are big sisters for?" Lucy smiled, then began to look worried; Jen picked up on it quickly.  
  
"Don't worry about me Luce, it's just my leg. I'm not going to die."  
  
"It's so hard not to worry." She said, looking into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Worrying won't make me better. Praying will do the trick though." Jen smiled, then added, "You better send Simon in before he wears a whole in the floor." They could both see him pacing outside Jen's room.  
  
"Your right, I'll see you after the surgery." Lucy said, squeezing her friend's hand before she left, sending Simon in.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said, smiling as he took her hand.  
  
"Don't flatter me in my bruised state." Jen laughed.  
  
"You'll be beautiful to me no matter what. How are you feeling this morning?" His eyes showed how much he cared for her.  
  
"Better than I have in a long while, thanks to you." She didn't take her eyes off of his, and she couldn't mistake the worry in them.  
  
"Simon I'm going to be all right, don't get yourself all worked up today. Promise me."  
  
"I will try my best, but I love you too much not to be worried." She smiled and he leaned in, kissing her gently. The door opened and a nurse walked in.  
  
"Uh hmmm. Jennifer its time for me to take you up." The two pulled away from each other, slightly embarrassed but smiling.  
  
"I love you Jennifer."  
  
"I love you too Simon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doctor told the Camdens the surgery would take three hours. They were the longest three hours for Simon, Lucy and the rest of the family. When the doctor walked out everyone stared as he began to speak.  
  
"The surgery went well. We set her leg and it should heal perfectly, although it will take some time. She's in recovery, and she's asking for Simon." He smiled, the nurse having told him about the incident earlier. The Camdens all breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled as Simon followed the doctor. He went to her, taking her hand.  
  
"Simon, Simon is that you?"  
  
"Shhh, yes it's me."  
  
"It hurts Simon, make it stop." She cried softly.  
  
"I wish I could darling, but I can't. I'll get the doctor."  
  
"No, don't leave me." He would never leave her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They left the hospital at 8 that night, after Jennifer fell asleep. She had been in pain after the surgery, but now was resting comfortably. Everyone was quiet on the way home, exhausted from the day. When they finally walked inside everyone headed for the stairs, ready for bed early. Eric spoke up.  
  
"Kids, before you go to bed Annie and I have something to talk with you about in the living room." Reluctantly they walked back downstairs and sat down in the living room.  
  
"Can you make it fast Dad, all of us are beat." Matt said, looking at him.  
  
"Trust me, you want to be awake for this." He answered. "The day after Jennifer came back to us Sgt. Michaels had a meeting with your mom and I. Once Jennifer is well enough to leave the hospital she will be going to a home for girls in Kyleton." He stopped, looking at their reaction.  
  
"Kyleton, man that's so far away!"  
  
"Isn't there somewhere closer?"  
  
"Aren't you going to do something Dad?" Simon said, looking at him.  
  
"Actually Simon, your mom and I came up with an idea, but we need to see what you guys think." He smiled and let Annie continue.  
  
"We want to let Jennifer stay here with us. Your father and I are sure that there would not be any objections, considering he is a minister. We have room for her in Lucy and Ruthie's room, and your father and I know that financially we can handle it." She finished, looking from one child to the next. Her gaze landed on Simon as she added, "The floors open for comments."  
  
"What about us?" Simon said, looking at both of his parents. They all knew what he meant. How could they possibly still have a romantic relationship if his parents were going to become hers?  
  
"Well Simon, we thought of that. We aren't going to adopt Jennifer, just become her foster parents. As long as you two behave, we don't see any problem with you continuing your relationship." Eric said, smiling. No one else said anything.  
  
"I guess there are no objections? Ruthie, Lucy, you don't mind sharing your room?" Annie asked.  
  
"No, I don't mind. I've lived with Lucy for the past few months, things can't get worse." Ruthie said, smiling. Lucy threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Hey! I take offense to that!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"So then it's settled. Now all we have to do is ask Jennifer if she would like to stay. We'll wait until tomorrow morning. Lucy, we thought you should ask her." Annie said, looking at her daughter.  
  
"Why...me? I mean you could have Simon do it. Why did you pick me?" Her faced was flushed.  
  
"She already thinks of you as a sister, and I would mean a lot to her if you asked." Eric answered, and Simon nodded.  
  
"All right, I'll ask her. This is so exciting! Yet another Camden addition." Lucy said, looking at Robbie.  
  
"As long as they don't decide to replace me I'm good." Robbie said laughing and the others joined him.  
  
"Go to bed! All of you!" Annie said, laughing as her children went up the steps.  
  
"We're doing the right thing. She's going to be happy here." Eric said, holding Annie's hand as they walked upstairs to bed.  
  
************************************************************************* I'm sure you guys saw that coming. You had to, its 7th Heaven for pete's sake!!! I thought this chapter was a little under par for my usual, what do you guys think? I hope it didn't really suck! Review and let me know. 2 more chapters and then I'm done. Thank you!!! 


	28. Surprise

Chapter Twenty-Four- Surprise  
  
The pain in her leg kept Jennifer awake late that night. Being awake gave her a lot of time to think about things, and it helped to get her mind off the pain. She thought about her recovery, hoping it would be quick but at the same time wishing it wasn't. The longer she was in need of care the longer she stayed in Glen Oak. The thought of living all the way in Kyleton made Jen sick to her stomach. She couldn't stand being so far away from everyone she loved. How could her relationship with Simon last when they were three hours apart? That wasn't the only thing that bothered her. She knew that she would never be able to make another friend that cared as much as Lucy. When exhaustion finally overtook her Jen was hoping that Reverend Camden would find a way for her to stay.  
  
It was a little after noon the next day when the whole clan finally arrived at the hospital. Everyone was nervous and excited about the proposition Lucy would make to Jen. They made their way into the elevator and up to her room. Jennifer was surprised when the whole Camden family and Robbie filed into her room. Everyone said their hellos and asked how she was doing, but she could tell something was up.  
  
"Okay, what's going on here? I feel like the only one in the room left out of a secret." Jen said when she couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone looked at Lucy, urging her on.  
  
"Well Jen, I have something to ask you. Actually we all do but I'm the one doing the asking." Lucy said. Jennifer waited for her to speak again.  
  
"Mom and Dad both tried to think of ways to keep you in Glen Oak, but they only came up with one solution. They didn't tell us about it until last night." Lucy stopped, a smile spreading across her face. "We would like to become your foster family. Would you come live with us?" Tears came to Jen's eyes as she looked from one Camden to the other. Her eyes rested on Simon and she realized what this meant.  
  
"What about...would Simon and I have to..." Simon cut her off.  
  
"We can still be together, as long as we behave. You'll only be their foster child." He said seriously, looking into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Well, if that's the case then yes, I would love to live with you all. This is really the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me." Jennifer said, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks.  
  
"That's what family is for." Annie said, and she meant every word.  
  
************************************************************************* I know it's short, but it served it's purpose. One more chapter, and then it's all done!!! Please review everyone!!!! 


	29. Welcome Home with Open Hearts

Chapter Twenty-Five- Welcome Home With Open Hearts  
  
After Jennifer had accepted the Camden's offer, everything seemed to fall into place. Eric and Annie began the endless stack of paperwork that would need to be done to keep Jen with them. Lucy and Ruthie both rearranged the attic to accommodate another bed and made enough room in the closet for Jen's things. Sgt. Michaels had brought all of Jen's possessions to the Camden home, and the two bags were sitting on her new bed, untouched.  
  
Jennifer continued to improve in the hospital. At first she couldn't use crutches at all because it hurt her ribs. The full leg cast was heavy so she used a wheelchair to get around. Her face healed and her spirit did as well. Simon, Lucy and the rest of the Camden's made frequent visits and encouraged her to get better soon. One of the visits from Lucy and Mrs. Camden was very touching to both Lucy and Jennifer.  
  
Lucy had told Jennifer about Mary and why she had been sent to Buffalo, but Lucy didn't know that Mary knew about Jennifer. Annie had told Mary about Jennifer without making a big deal of it, and Mary had been relieved to receive her mother's phone call that the girl had been found. Annie was worried her oldest daughter would be upset when she found out that Jennifer was going to become her foster sister, but again Mary surprised her mother. She was happy for Jennifer and immediately wanted to talk to the girl. Annie had let the surprise of Jen's new home die down a little before she decided to let the two girls talk.  
  
Annie waited until Lucy and Jen were in a deep conversation before she dialed Mary's number. She said hello and then handed the phone to a puzzled Jen.  
  
"Hello Jen, its Mary. I just wanted to welcome you to my family."  
  
"Wow, that's really nice of you Mary." Jen said in total shock. The mention of Mary's name made Lucy's jaw drop too.  
  
"I can't wait to meet you, although it may be later this summer. Until then I hope we can get to know each other some over the phone."  
  
"Sure, I would like that. Luce has told me great things about you." She said, looking over at Lucy and smiling.  
  
"And probably some not so great things. But I'm sure it's all been the truth. I should let you go, but could you promise me something before I do?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Look after Lucy for me, I know I hurt her a lot and I'm going to make it up to her someday." Jen could hear Mary's voice quiver just a little.  
  
"Consider it done. Goodbye Mary." Jen hung up the phone and looked at Annie.  
  
"Thank you so much. It means a lot to know that Mary doesn't think I'm trying to take her place in your family." Jen said, her eyes meeting Annie's.  
  
"It's your family now too." Lucy added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only three and a half weeks after she was admitted, Jennifer Baker was going home. She had decided to keep her last name for two reasons. The first reason was so that people would not mistake her and Simon for brother and sister, and the second was to honor her father. He had been the one biological family member that had ever cared for her, and she missed him in her life deeply.  
  
The whole Camden family, including the twins, came to the hospital to see her home. She was a lot better at using the crutches now, but her doctor insisted that she use her wheelchair during this last week of school she had left to attend. Despite all of the classes she missed the school had decided to let her pass the grade. Jen was very glad that she did not have to take biology over again! But above all, Jen was glad to be going home.  
  
The two-car caravan made one stop before heading to home. At Jen's request they had drove a few miles out of the way to a quiet little cemetery outside Talbrook. Eric helped Jen out of the van and the whole family followed them to a grave that read  
  
Daniel Baker  
A beloved father and friend.  
I love you Daddy-Jennifer  
  
Jen placed the flowers Annie had bought for her on her father's grave. She fought back her own tears, although she saw them rolling down the others cheeks.  
  
"I just wanted you to know Dad; I'm going to be just fine. The Camdens are good people and they will take care of me. But I'm sure you've already seen proof of that. I love you." Jen's voice was strong as she spoke. Simon's thoughts wondered as he heard Jen speak those last words. I wish that man were here now, he thought, so I could thank him for bringing an angel into this world for me.  
  
Jen turned to her new family, smiling as they wiped their tears. "We can go now, that's all I wanted to do."  
  
"I want you to know that I'll never try to take the place of your father, but I hope that I can be a good substitute in his absence." Eric said as he pushed her wheelchair to the van.  
  
"You already are." Jennifer said, and she hugged him quickly to hide his tears that threatened to fall.  
  
On the ride home Reverend Camden could tell that his children were truly grateful to have been born into a family that loved them. The calm silence that surrounded them was enough to make him smile. He was happy that things had worked out for Jennifer and for his family. He didn't know if he would have been able to stand separating Jen from them all. Eric was just glad he would never have to.  
  
They pulled up to the house and got out, but just before they reached the door Jennifer stopped them.  
  
"Hand me my crutches. I would really like to walk in." She said, a slow steady smile spreading across her face. Robbie handed them to her and she got up and walked through the front door. The whole family went into the living room to sit down for awhile before dinner, savoring the precious moments than almost all of them could spend time together.  
  
"So, how does it feel?" Ruthie asked, looking at her foster sister.  
  
"Like home. Forever." Jen said, and everyone knew that's exactly what it would be.  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************* It's done!!! *sniff sniff*. I really hope that my first ever fan fiction met the expectations of my readers (and that it wasn't too cheesy in the end!) I want to thank the academy... no wait wrong thing!!! I really want to thank my friends Alyssa, Megan and Stephanie for reading this, I know it was long and tiresome!!! I also want to thank my loyal reviewers for having faith in me. This one is for all of you!!! P.S.- Would you be mad if I didn't write a sequel??? LOL 


End file.
